


Под контролем

by purplerain



Series: "Под контролем" [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplerain/pseuds/purplerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Знаешь, Джон, я могу загипнотизировать тебя, если хочешь».<br/>Джон никогда не предполагал, что окажется достаточно везучим, чтобы получить такое предложение, и достаточно безумным, чтобы его принять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под контролем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285347) by [rotaryphones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotaryphones/pseuds/rotaryphones). 



> Бета - Jalina.  
> Этот перевод также можно прочесть на [Фикбуке](http://ficbook.net/readfic/462963).

Как и многое другое в новой жизни Джона, эта история началась с расследования. 

Подозреваемая оказалась гипнотизершей, которая изменила память своего бойфренда и тем самым получила надежное алиби. Как обычно, Шерлок разобрался в этой истории со скоростью и блеском, от которых у Джона закружилась голова. Шерлоку хватило одного взгляда на куртку мужчины, чтобы совершенно точно узнать, где тот провел субботний вечер (явно не дома перед телевизором со своей девушкой). Это предоставило гипнотизерше достаточно свободы, чтобы убить клиента, с которым у нее была интрижка.

Для Джона их последнее дело оказалось одним из самых сложных. И вовсе не потому, что оно было каким-то особенно жестоким, опасным или запутанным: Джон определенно мог справиться с жестокостью и опасностью, а запутанность была по части Шерлока, хотя в этом расследовании ничего слишком запутанного и не было.

Нет, сложным его делали постоянные разговоры о погружении, трансе, внушаемости, восприимчивости, гипнотических состояниях. Такие темы обычно не затрагивают в повседневных беседах, но в последние три дня все только и говорили, что об этом, а в особенности – Шерлок. Джон еще никогда в своей жизни не был так перманентно возбужден. И как только он начинал думать об этом деле, избегать стояка на месте преступления (или дома, или даже на работе) становилось все сложнее.

Джон знал, просто _знал_ , что гипноз может быть не только терапевтическим. Он слушал рассуждения Шерлока, но в мыслях было только одно: гипнотизерша и ее бойфренд в постели, она играет в бог знает какие извращенные игры с его разумом, лишает его воли настолько, что по сравнению с этим подмена памяти кажется какой-то ерундой. Потом Джон начал думать об убитом клиенте гипнотизерши и о том, в какой момент их сессия гипноза превратилась в эротическую. Тому, что их отношения завязались именно во время транса, не было никаких доказательств, но Джон представлял все по-своему, а его воображение подкидывало все больше и больше деталей, когда ночью он дрочил в постели.

Да, Джона заводил гипноз. Он не планировал когда-либо воплотить эту фантазию в реальность, скорее, это был небольшой секрет между ним и его левой рукой. Но ничто не может надолго оставаться в секрете, когда ты живешь с Шерлоком.

***

Это случилось на выходных, спустя два дня после окончания расследования. И слава богу: теперь Джону больше не приходилось целыми днями бороться с эрекцией, словно подростку. Благодаря этому он мог концентрироваться на более полезных вещах, вроде завтрака и наблюдения за Шерлоком, который опять был в плохом настроении. Он пока еще не начал стрелять в стену, но это было лишь вопросом времени. Новых дел у Шерлока не было, а его последний эксперимент находился в состоянии инкубации (если, конечно, нога в отделении для овощей в холодильнике свидетельствовала именно об эксперименте). 

Шерлок сидел за противоположным концом стола и яростно печатал что-то на своем ноутбуке, однако в любой момент он мог остановиться, начать жаловаться на скуку и в итоге попробовать совершить что-нибудь безрассудное. Джон воткнул ложку в свой грейпфрут и начал ждать.

Несмотря на то, что в комнате было тихо, Шерлок неожиданно заговорил, словно продолжая какую-то несуществующую беседу:

\- Знаешь, Джон, я могу загипнотизировать тебя, если хочешь.

Шерлок сказал это, не глядя на Джона. Он продолжал лупить по клавиатуре, оставив того наедине с краткой панической атакой.

\- Что?! – поперхнулся грейпфрутом Джон. Его пронзило острое, всепоглощающее желание, а воображение уже устремилось вперед, принимая это предложение, хватаясь за возможность воплотить в реальность одну из своих самых сильных фантазий с кем-то, кому он доверяет. Это была инстинктивная реакция, которую Джон смог подавить, хотя ее сила удивила его. Нет, подумал он. Шерлок имел в виду расследование. Идея пришла ему в голову от скуки. Это не было серьезным предложением. А даже если и было, Джон, будучи в здравом уме, никогда не сделает Шерлока ничего не подозревающим участником своей сексуальной фантазии.

Все эмоции, от желания до опасения, пронеслись буквально за секунду.

\- Почему я должен хотеть, чтобы ты еще больше влез в мою голову? – невнятно спросил Джон, глядя на свой завтрак и пытаясь казаться незаинтересованным.

\- Потому. Что. Это. Тебя. Заводит, - практически нараспев ответил Шерлок, сопровождая каждое слово ударом по клавишам. После этого он с удовлетворенным видом нажал Enter и посмотрел на Джона, хитро улыбаясь. 

\- Я прав, - сказал Шерлок, прежде чем Джон смог возразить. 

Но Джон и не был готов возражать. Он лишился дара речи от такой ужасающей проницательности и от той непринужденности, с которой Шерлок предал огласке нечто столь личное и тщательно скрываемое. 

\- О чем, черт возьми, ты сейчас вообще говоришь? – крикнул Джон, пытаясь за злостью скрыть то, как Шерлок задел его за живое. 

\- Это единственное объяснение, - сказал Шерлок, как будто сексуальность Джона подчинялась _логике_. Он приподнял бровь и захлопнул ноутбук, отдавая все свое пугающе пристальное внимание Джону. – Конечно же, мне не нужно объяснять тебе, почему.

Теперь он дразнил Джона. 

Джон сердито посмотрел на него в ответ. Ему не нравилось, к чему все шло, но он должен был выяснить, как Шерлок узнал. Это что, написано у него на лице? Или он как-то по-особенному разговаривает? Что, если другие тоже смогут это понять (хотя то, что очевидно для Шерлока, очень редко бывает так же очевидно для других)?

\- Уж объясни, пожалуйста, - мрачно сказал Джон.

Шерлок сомкнул пальцы и пронзил его своим внимательным взглядом.

\- Ты мастурбируешь в три раза чаще, чем раньше, - начал он.

\- _Что?_ – перебил его Джон, теперь по-настоящему разозлившись. – Ты что, вуайерист? Шпионишь за мной?

Шерлок закатил глаза.

\- Едва ли. Твоя кровать скрипит в определенном ритме, когда ты занимаешься самоудовлетворением, и у нас одна ванная на двоих, не забывай. Я могу продолжать?

Джон поморщился и прижал палец к виску.

\- Продолжай.

\- Ты мастурбируешь в три раза чаще, чем обычно. Почему? Что изменилось? Ты ни с кем не встречаешься, твоя работа осталась прежней, а в новом деле был всего лишь один аспект, который отличал его от предыдущих, – гипноз. Как только у меня появилась эта теория, я легко смог обнаружить, что ты краснеешь каждый раз, когда кто-то говорит о гипнозе. К тому же, - добавил Шерлок с легкой улыбкой, - я посмотрел твою историю в браузере.

\- _Что?_ – снова перебил его Джон. О боже, то порно с контролем сознания, которое наверняка обнаружил Шерлок… – Да что с тобой не так? У тебя вообще есть хоть какие-то представления о личной жизни?

Шерлок откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза.

\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы у тебя была личная жизнь, самое простое - удалить историю в браузере. И не делай вид, будто ты не знаешь, как это делается. 

Что ж. Помимо дедуктивных выводов у Шерлока были все необходимые доказательства, а Джон оказался лишен возможности оправдаться. Наверное, он должен был это предвидеть. Джон потер лицо, чувствуя себя разоблаченным, и спросил:

\- Ты закончил?

\- Не совсем. Оставалось определить, что интересует тебя больше – быть загипнотизированным или гипнотизировать самому. Те истории, которые ты читал, не давали четкого представления о твоих предпочтениях. Но в нашем последнем расследовании оба мужчины были в подчиненном положении, и ты отреагировал очень сильно. Поэтому я предположил, что тебе нравится _быть_ загипнотизированным, а не наоборот.

К этому моменту Джон уже практически дрожал. Он был закрытым человеком, что само по себе довольно сложно, если ты живешь с Шерлоком Холмсом. Правда, Шерлок никогда не интересовался личными секретами, хотя легко мог бы их раскопать, и это несколько скрашивало все остальное. Но сейчас все зашло слишком далеко! Такую информацию Джон ни в коем случае не хотел давать Шерлоку в руки. От их разговора он ощутил еще больший выброс адреналина, чем от стрельбы. Джон пока не был готов говорить об этом, а особенно – со своим соседом.

\- Поэтому я решил сказать, что могу загипнотизировать тебя, если хочешь, - продолжил Шерлок, не обращая внимания на потрясение Джона. – Может быть интересно.

Джон отодвинул свой стул, оставляя наполовину съеденный грейпфрут на тарелке.

\- Сейчас я ухожу в свою комнату, - медленно сказал он, - и забываю, что мы когда-либо об этом говорили. И я был бы благодарен, если бы ты сделал то же самое.

***

Несмотря на то, что Джону не хотелось об этом говорить, он не мог перестать об этом думать. Когда шок прошел, верх взяло любопытство. На что на самом деле похож транс? Какой метод использовал бы Шерлок? Действительно ли он умел гипнотизировать или блефовал, или просто издевался над ним? И было ли все это настолько плохой идеей?

Разумеется, было. Но Джон все равно не мог перестать думать о гипнозе. Он ненавидел тот факт, что Шерлоку удалось узнать о его фантазии, в то время как у самого Шерлока (насколько Джон мог судить со своими ограниченными способностями к наблюдению) никаких фантазий вовсе не было. Из-за этого Джон чувствовал себя более слабым и уязвимым, а он ненавидел чувствовать себя слабым. Ненавидел, но в то же время желал. В этом ведь и есть притягательность гипноза, верно? Когда тебя лишают выбора. Когда тебя делают беззащитным, не оставляя тебе никаких сомнений, никакого беспокойства. Когда ты полностью отдаешь себя.

Стоит ли говорить, что _именно_ Джон представлял той ночью, когда ласкал себя. Он думал о том, как поступил бы с ним Шерлок, всегда такой уверенный и властный, каким был бы сам процесс гипноза. А потом кровать скрипнула, и Джон вспомнил о Шерлоке, который, в своей комнате, знает, что он мастурбирует и о чем он фантазирует, и боже, мысль об этом толкнула Джона через край.

Не то чтобы его привлекал Шерлок. Джон все еще считал себя натуралом (и кто знает, кем считал себя сам Шерлок). Но его глубокая потребность выходила за рамки простой привлекательности; она была естественным желанием, которое еще никогда раньше не обретало такую силу. Это желание определяло цели Джона, и главной целью теперь был Шерлок.

Следующим вечером Джон разложил закупленные на неделю продукты (он бы сделал что угодно, лишь бы уйти из квартиры) и, наконец, собрался с духом, чтобы снова завести разговор. Шерлок, все еще в халате, сидел на диване, подтянув колени к груди, и смотрел реалити-шоу. Джон повернулся к нему и мельком отметил, как он красив, с его бледной кожей и тонкими чертами лица. Становилось очевидным, что Джон уже словно под гипнозом.

\- Почему ты хочешь это сделать? – спросил Джон.

Шерлок ничего не ответил, ожидая, пока он закончит предложение, хотя и прекрасно _знал_ , черт возьми, что он имеет в виду. 

\- Почему ты хочешь меня загипнотизировать? – неохотно повторил Джон, и его голос сорвался. Вслух это прозвучало очень глупо и по-детски, но эффект от этого не уменьшился.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся в телевизор.

\- Я думаю, это забавно, - ответил он. 

Шерлок говорил так, словно все происходящее было игрой, и совершенно не обращал внимания на дискомфорт Джона и на важность предстоящего решения. Джон не понимал, упрощает это все или, наоборот, осложняет.

\- Но в чем смысл для тебя? – настаивал он. Определенно, для Шерлока в гипнозе не было ничего сексуального, и Джон хотел знать, почему он все равно готов заняться им.

\- Я социопат, не забывай. Мне нравится манипулировать людьми. А может, мне интересно, что я могу заставить тебя делать.

Джон закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, выдохнув с легким смешком.

\- Манипуляция теряет смысл, если сказать об этом заранее.

Шерлок, по-прежнему ухмыляясь, наконец-то повернулся к нему и дотронулся пальцем до носа.

\- Высокоактивный.

\- Но что, если… - Джон сглотнул. – Что если я _на самом деле_ кончу от гипноза?

Он спрятался за своим гипотетическим предположением, хотя к тому моменту речь шла уже о конкретике.

\- Я не ребенок. Я знаю, как функционирует человеческий организм.

Джон не был уверен, что понял все правильно, но если Шерлок не против одностороннего процесса…

\- Ладно. Я согласен. 

Лицо Шерлока просветлело. Он хлопнул в ладоши и потер их.

\- Превосходно!

Спрыгнув с дивана, Шерлок выключил телевизор и вернулся туда, где сидел.

\- Устраивайся поудобнее, - сказал он.

\- Прямо сейчас?

\- Конечно. Мне чертовски скучно, неужели ты не заметил?

Хромая, Джон подошел к дивану (от сильного волнения его нога снова начала болеть) и тяжело опустился на подушки.

\- Прежде чем мы начнем, я хочу рассказать тебе о некоторых правилах, - сказал Джон. Он обдумывал их весь день. Джон собирался отказаться от контроля над собой, но это вовсе не означало, что Шерлок сможет делать с ним все, что ему захочется. Это было бы слишком страшно. – В первую очередь, я хочу запомнить абсолютно все, что будет происходить. Никаких отключек, никакой амнезии. Во-вторых, это наше _личное дело_ , только между тобой и мной. Так что никаких разговоров об этом в Скотланд-Ярде и ничего такого, что помешало бы моей повседневной жизни. И в-третьих, никаких постоянных изменений. Я не хочу очнуться с новой памятью, как тот бедняга.

\- Как насчет якорей? – Шерлок приподнял бровь.

О боже, неужели он уже планировал не один сеанс? Джон тяжело сглотнул.

\- Я не против. Но только чтобы это не мешало моей обычной жизни.

Честно говоря, Джон не просто был не против. Он начинал возбуждаться от одной мысли о якорях.

\- Я доверяю тебе, ты же знаешь, - добавил он. И подумал: «К лучшему это или к худшему».

Улыбка Шерлока стала довольной.

\- Да, я знаю.

Это не очень-то успокаивало, но Джону пришлось смириться. 

Эффектным жестом Шерлок извлек из кармана халата зажигалку и зажег свечу, которая уже стояла на столе перед Джоном. 

\- Она что, все время тут была? – удивленно спросил тот. В ответ Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Твоя наблюдательность снова меня изумляет. Сконцентрируйся на пламени и ощущай, как ты начинаешь расслабляться.

Джон поднял руку, прося минутку, чтобы подготовиться.

\- Ты на самом деле знаешь, что делаешь? В смысле, ты уже пробовал?

\- Нет, никогда, - радостно ответил Шерлок. – Но я провел исследование. Если та дурочка смогла зарабатывать гипнозом на жизнь, неужели это может оказаться сложным?

Полученная информация не особенно воодушевила Джона, но он вздохнул и расслабился, уставившись на пляшущий перед ним огонек свечи. 

\- Хорошо. Что я должен делать?

\- Ты должен молчать.

Шерлок подтянул стул и уселся очень близко к Джону. Джон немедленно почувствовал себя одним из его экспериментов. Впечатление усиливала крайняя сосредоточенность на лице Шерлока, которая обычно появлялась только на месте преступления. Оказавшись объектом столь пристального внимания, Джон занервничал, но постарался ни о чем не думать, в том числе и об охвативших его предвкушении и волнении.

\- Итак, - снова начал Шерлок, – сконцентрируйся на пламени и ощущай, как начинаешь расслабляться. Все, что ты должен делать, - слушать мой голос. Скоро ты поймешь, что полностью расслабиться выходит очень легко и естественно. Просто смотри на пламя и внимательно меня слушай. Я хочу, чтобы ты глубоко вдохнул, Джон, и задержал дыхание… Очень хорошо. Сейчас медленно выдохни и почувствуй, как расслабляются твои мышцы. Еще раз. Глубокий вдох… И выдох, с которым из твоего тела уходит все напряжение. Отлично, Джон, ты все делаешь превосходно.

Комплимент, такой редкий из уст Шерлока, согрел и одурманил Джона, хотя он по-прежнему был не совсем уверен, что все получится. Поначалу у Джона возникли проблемы с концентрацией: он слишком отвлекался на реакции собственного тела и переживал, что Шерлок заметит его растущую эрекцию. Вне зависимости от результата, это уже было самым сексуальным из того, что Джону когда-либо доводилось испытывать. Низкий, вкрадчивый голос Шерлока, пытавшийся преодолеть барьеры сознания Джона, звучал тягуче и сладко и возбуждал до головокружения. Ну, или же просто доводил его до головокружения. Джон несколько раз моргнул; глаза слезились от долгого смотрения на яркое пламя свечи.

\- Все верно, Джон. Ты чувствуешь усталость в уголках глаз, из-за которой их все труднее держать открытыми, а твои ресницы становятся тяжелее и тяжелее. Постарайся не закрывать глаза и продолжать смотреть на пламя, но чем больше ты будешь стараться, тем тяжелее будут становиться твои ресницы. Глаза закрываются, их все сложнее держать открытыми. Вот так. Сейчас ты можешь позволить глазам закрыться, и когда ты сделаешь это, то еще больше погрузишься в состояние расслабленности.

Джон почувствовал, как его веки сомкнулись, а тело словно провалилось в подушки. Без пламени свечи остались только ощущение вялости, звук голоса Шерлока и непрерывная пульсация в паху.

\- Очень хорошо, Джон. У тебя получается замечательно. На самом деле, твои ресницы очень тяжелые, и я хочу, чтобы ты представил на каждой из них грузик. Как бы ты ни старался, ты не сможешь их открыть. Как бы ты ни старался, твои глаза будут крепко закрыты, потому что грузики будут тянуть ресницы вниз. Ты знаешь, что в экстренной ситуации сможешь открыть глаза, если это будет по-настоящему необходимо, но я хочу, чтобы ты использовал свое воображение. Поэтому как бы ты ни старался, ресницы будут оставаться тяжелыми, а глаза – закрытыми. Попробуй открыть глаза, Джон, и ты увидишь, что не можешь. 

Джон попробовал. Он старался открыть глаза, зная, что, как сказал Шерлок, сможет сделать это в случае необходимости. Однако, несмотря на это знание, Джон просто не смог их открыть. Он напряг все мускулы лица, пытаясь разлепить ресницы, но они оставались плотно сжатыми. Джон задумался, было ли это странное противоречивое ощущение признаком транса или же он просто подыгрывал Шерлоку. А смог бы он вообще понять разницу?

\- Можешь перестать пробовать. Позволь напряжению уйти с твоего лица, увлекая тебя еще глубже. Сейчас, Джон, я дотронусь до тебя, но все мои действия будут расслаблять тебя еще больше.

 _Дотронусь?_ Сознание Джона тут же нарисовало нечто непристойное и неловкое, но потом он почувствовал неожиданно теплые пальцы Шерлока на своем запястье и перестал беспокоиться, доверяясь ему. Шерлок поднял его руку за запястье, так, чтобы кисть свободно болталась в воздухе, и подвигал ею вперед и назад. Джон чувствовал, как легко двигаются его локоть и пальцы, но всю руку покалывало от онемения, словно она не принадлежала ему.

\- Вот так. Я хочу, чтобы ты полностью отдал мне контроль над своей рукой и позволил ей болтаться тяжело, как будто она – мокрая тряпка. Очень хорошо. Когда я уроню руку на твое колено, ты почувствуешь, как волна расслабления пробегает от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах, и погрузишься в два раза глубже, чем сейчас.

Да, это была рука Шерлока, а не его. Джону понравилась эта мысль. И когда рука шлепнулась на колено с глухим звуком, _ох_ , это и вправду было приятно. Шерлок повторил все с другой рукой: поднял ее, подвигал и уронил, как свинцовый грузик. Голова Джона неожиданно стала слишком тяжелой для его шеи, и он почувствовал, как она опускается на грудь.

\- Ты уже находишься в очень глубоком трансе и погружаешься еще глубже, - пробормотал Шерлок, надавливая на левое плечо Джона, и Джон растаял от этого прикосновения.

Он обнаружил, что быстрая речь Шерлока начала сливаться; такое иногда бывало, когда Шерлок разговаривал с ним так же, как с черепом. Последовали еще разговоры о расслаблении и погружении, а потом Шерлок попросил Джона представить себя на верхней площадке лестницы. Мысленная лестница тут же материализовалась перед ним. Джон смотрел на свои ноги, пока Шерлок вел его вниз, ступенька за ступенькой, отсчитывая их от десяти до нуля, - прямо к мягкой кровати, которая ждала его внизу.

К этому моменту Джон чувствовал себя уже не просто слегка поплывшим. Он осознавал, что именно происходит, но был совершенно не против, настолько ему все нравилось. Джон понял: он может слушать Шерлока часами. У него не было никаких представлений о гипнозе, но это определенно не было подчинением чьей-то воле или лишением сознания. Гипноз вызывал приятные ощущения – просто плывешь и слушаешь, - и к тому же был совершенно безопасным. Или, может быть, это Шерлок сказал Джону о безопасности? 

\- Как ты чувствуешь себя, Джон? – спросил Шерлок, и тот не сразу понял, что должен ответить. – Ты поймешь, что тебе очень легко разговаривать так же, как обычно.

\- Хорошо, - пробормотал Джон. Более подробный ответ потребовал бы слишком больших усилий, но одно это слово в принципе описывало все его ощущения.

\- Да, Джон, очень убедительно, - с очевидным сарказмом произнес Шерлок, но быстро исправился и вернулся к прежнему вкрадчивому тону. - Ты чувствуешь себя очень расслабленно и спокойно, не так ли? И ты хотел бы возвращаться в это состояние снова и снова.

Джон едва заметно кивнул, поскольку ему по-прежнему было тяжело двигать головой. К счастью, он знал, что Шерлок умеет замечать малейшие движения.

\- Я помогу тебе возвращаться в эту глубокую расслабленность. Как только я буду щелкать пальцами и говорить «засни», ты снова будешь с легкостью оказываться в своем нынешнем состоянии, при этом каждый раз будешь погружаться в пять раз глубже, чем сейчас. В пять раз глубже. Тебе понравится, правда, Джон? 

И снова еле заметный кивок, хотя у Джона и были сомнения. Разве Шерлок не должен основательно загипнотизировать его, прежде чем раздавать такие инструкции?

\- Очень хорошо. У тебя все получается настолько хорошо, что ты должен гордиться собой. Сейчас, когда я досчитаю до трех, ты откроешь глаза и будешь чувствовать себя проснувшимся, свежим и полностью в сознании. Раз… Два… Три.

Джон медленно моргал, привыкая к обстановке в комнате, и думал: неужели это все? Было мило, уютно, и боже, его эрекция за все время совершенно не уменьшилась, но Джон полагал, что сеанс продлится дольше. Он рассчитывал, что Шерлок по максимуму использует подвернувшуюся возможность и исследует, как далеко они смогут зайти. Заканчивать так быстро – совершенно не в духе Шерлока.

Когда глаза Джона привыкли к свету, а затекшие мышцы начали приходить в норму, первым, что он увидел, оказалось лицо Шерлока, по-прежнему слишком близко к его собственному. А потом Джон всмотрелся в него повнимательнее. Самодовольная усмешка, блеск в глазах и озорное выражение, которое говорило: быть беде. 

Джон услышал щелчок возле уха, увидел, как губы Шерлока складываются в слово «засни» - и его сознание по команде стремительно погрузилось в транс, словно брошенный в воду камень.

***

\- Ты слышишь меня, Джон?

Они сделали еще несколько упражнений на погружение, и если раньше Джон сомневался, получится ли у них, то сейчас уже больше об этом не думал. Он знал, что был под очень глубоким гипнозом. Шерлок сказал ему это.

\- Да, - ответ прозвучал как вздох.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Хорошо.

После небольшой паузы Шерлок спросил:

\- Не хочешь описать подробнее?

\- Очень расслабленно, – глухо пробормотал Джон, подумав секунду. Он чувствовал, что мысли шевелятся медленнее, чем обычно. – Возбужденно, – добавил он. Какая-то его часть желала разобраться с этим, но он не мог пошевелить руками.

\- Да, Джон, я вижу. Думаю, мы займемся этой проблемой позже. Что же мы сделаем с тобой сначала?

На это у Джона ответа не было, поэтому он просто молча ждал.

\- Мм, да. Для начала давай попробуем что-нибудь веселое. Джон, я хочу, чтобы ты открыл глаза, когда я досчитаю до трех. Ты будешь чувствовать себя полностью проснувшимся, но на самом деле будешь оставаться в глубоком трансе. У тебя будет легко получаться разговаривать и вести себя как обычно, и ты не будешь знать, что находишься под гипнозом. Ты даже будешь думать, что мы еще не начали, и начнешь сомневаться в моих способностях. Но каждый раз, когда я буду поднимать руку, ты внезапно будешь осознавать, что не можешь говорить, пока я снова не опущу ее. А каждый раз, когда я буду называть тебя по имени, будешь чувствовать все большую и большую усталость, пока снова не погрузишься в глубокий транс. Кивни, если понял меня, Джон.

Джон почувствовал, как его подбородок поднялся и опустился. Быстрые монологи Шерлока в сочетании с его глубоким голосом всегда словно гипнотизировали, но на этот раз все было по-другому. Джон ощущал, что фокусируется на каждом слове, и даже если не всегда успевал понять значение каждого из них, то все равно знал, что смысл воспринимает полностью. 

Шерлок сосчитал до трех – и Джон понял, что в ожидании сидит на диване перед горящей свечой. Он волновался и нервничал, а возбужден был уже гораздо сильнее допустимого, но об этом он предупредил Шерлока _заранее_. Еще сильнее Джон переживал из-за того, что Шерлок, несмотря на всю свою гениальность, не был гипнотизером и поэтому вряд ли сможет сделать все как нужно.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – поинтересовался Шерлок, приподняв бровь. Это был странный вопрос.

\- Нормально, - ответил Джон, разминая руку, которая, кажется, слегка затекла. – Я так понимаю, ты будешь гипнотизировать меня с помощью свечки?

Шерлок глянул на стол и, наклонившись, быстро задул ее. 

\- Не думаю, что сегодня она нам понадобится.

О, превосходно. Шерлок, похоже, был в особенно высокомерном настроении, что вряд ли предвещало успех эксперимента. Джон почувствовал облегчение, но одновременно с ним – и невероятное огорчение: он ведь вплотную приблизился к воплощению своей мечты и уже даже успел решить, что после того, как все закончится, вернет ее в список фантазий, о которых Шерлоку лучше не знать. Джон скрестил руки на груди.

\- И как же мы будем это делать?

\- Позволь мне сначала спросить у тебя кое-что, - Шерлок привычным движением сложил пальцы домиком. – Тебя уже когда-нибудь гипнотизировали?

\- Нет, никогда.

По какой-то причине Шерлок счел это забавным.

\- У тебя было несколько девушек за последние годы. Шесть, если я не ошибаюсь.

\- Семь, - усмехнувшись, поправил его Джон. Находить ошибки у Шерлока – редкое удовольствие.

Шерлок расширил глаза и хмыкнул.

\- Хорошо, семь, если ты _действительно_ считаешь и ее. Ты когда-нибудь рассказывал кому-нибудь из них о своей фантазии?

Джон неловко поерзал. Эту тему он предпочел бы не обсуждать, но уже прошел точку невозвращения, когда согласился на гипноз. Если сейчас он немного расскажет о своей личной жизни, хуже не будет.

\- Да, дважды. Но это ни к чему не привело. А один раз даже поставило точку в отношениях, так что…

Так что он больше никогда об этом не заговаривал. Этот второй раз оказался особенно болезненным. Трейси была очень милой, но ей удивительно хорошо удалось заставить Джона почувствовать себя фриком. Возможно, именно поэтому у него чуть лучше получалось сопереживать Шерлоку.

\- Кажется, у меня особый талант – выбирать банальных девушек.

\- Потому что ты не знаешь, как искать, – ответил Шерлок. Джон закатил глаза, но ничего не сказал. – Ты _уверен_ , что тебя не гипнотизировали раньше?

\- Да, – раздраженно сказал Джон. – Я уже говорил. Может, мы продол…

Шерлок поднял руку, словно для приветствия, и Джон обнаружил, что его голос пропал. Глаза Джона широко распахнулись, а рот открывался и закрывался, как у рыбы. То, что Шерлоку происходящее крайне нравилось, пугало еще больше. Джон попробовал кричать. Он попробовал пропихнуть сквозь горло слова «что ты сделал?», но не смог издать ни звука. И все это время Шерлок продолжал нелепо держать руку в воздухе, сводя его с ума.

\- А я мог бы привыкнуть к такому, – с широкой ухмылкой пробормотал Шерлок себе под нос. – Используй логику. Как ты думаешь, что сейчас произошло?

Джон не мог предположить, что именно случилось и почему он так внезапно утратил способность говорить, но зато точно знал: за этим стоит Шерлок. Его реакция была доказательством. И какого черта он вообще задает вопросы, если Джон все равно не может ответить? Джон окинул взглядом комнату и обнаружил ручку и какой-то обрывок бумаги прямо под рукой. _Ты сделал что-то_ , яростно нацарапал он и толкнул записку в сторону Шерлока.

\- Да, очень хорошо. Превосходно. Что именно я сделал?

Джон вскинул руки и проговорил одними губами: «Откуда мне, блин, знать?» Но потом все же написал первое слово, которое пришло ему на ум.

_НАРКОТИКИ_

Шерлок наклонился, чтобы прочитать, и покачал головой. 

\- Интересно. Но нет, я не давал тебе наркотики. Хотя ты вполне можешь начать чувствовать себя словно под кайфом, Джон.

Джон вздрогнул от неожиданно накатившей усталости. Если не наркотики, то что тогда? Он написал следующую причину, которая могла бы объяснить его внезапную неспособность говорить.

_СЕРДЕЧНЫЙ ПРИСТУП_

Шерлок тяжело вздохнул.

\- У тебя нет сердечного приступа. Я определенно не смог бы довести человека до сердечного приступа, верно? Давай, Джон, подумай.

Ресницы Джона начали дрожать. Как он может думать, когда он так чертовски устал? Ему просто хотелось, чтобы Шерлок опустил руку, потому что это начинало действовать на нервы.

\- Ты бы поверил, если бы я сказал, что ты уже под гипнозом?

Джон хохотнул… или хохотнул бы, если бы мог издать хоть один звук. Что это еще за игры разума?

\- А почему нет? – продолжал Шерлок, все еще держа руку в воздухе. – Все свидетельствует именно об этом. Я каким-то образом удерживаю тебя от выполнения простейших действий. А еще ты чувствуешь себя все более и более сонным, не так ли, Джон?

Джон решительно покачал головой, потому что это было просто смешно. Даже Шерлок не умеет гипнотизировать так внезапно, а если бы умел, то Джон бы знал об этом. Хотя Шерлок оказался прав по поводу сонливости. Хорошо ли он спал прошлой ночью? Джон потер глаза, чувствуя, что ему необходима доза кофеина.

\- Ты уже понял, какую роль играет моя рука? – поинтересовался Шерлок.

Джон нахмурился и посмотрел на руку Шерлока. Да что, в конце концов, было не так с этой проклятой рукой? Она делала… что-то… Возможно, если он проснется, то сможет понять…

\- Знаешь, Джон, я мог бы загипнотизировать тебя одним звуком своего голоса.

Джон медленно моргнул и дернул головой вверх, когда понял, что уронил ее на грудь. Что за чушь, подумал он. Гипноз работает не так. Он сказал бы Шерлоку об этом, но его голос не работал… и его глаза…

\- Ты уже почти там, Джон. Ты не можешь побороть это, не так ли, Джон? Ты уже пришел к верным выводам, Джон?

В какой-то момент он подумал – да, мне кажется, я понял. Но когда Шерлок в очередной раз произнес его имя, Джон снова провалился на самую глубину, в уже знакомый приятный транс.

***

Далее последовали другие сценарии и эксперименты. Шерлок наблюдал, как Джон пьянеет от воды, как его тело застывает по команде; он исследовал возможности памяти Джона. Джон не был уверен в том, сколько прошло времени, потому что само его течение изменилось под гипнозом, но он совершенно не спешил покинуть это состояние.

\- Превосходно, - сказал Шерлок. – Ты был очень отзывчив. Тебе нравится чувствовать, что ты под гипнозом, верно?

\- Да, - прошептал Джон, млея от похвалы. В тепле и спокойствии он чувствовал себя покорным, готовым и открытым всему, что последует дальше.

\- Тогда, думаю, ты заслужил награду. Ты бы хотел получить ее? Кое-что, благодаря чему ты бы почувствовал себя еще лучше, чем сейчас?

Джон лениво кивнул, хотя, пожалуй, в тот момент он согласился бы со всем, что сказал ему Шерлок.

После продолжительной паузы, на которую Джон едва обратил внимание, Шерлок снова заговорил. Почему-то его голос звучал не так уверенно, как раньше, но это не уменьшило степень его воздействия на Джона.

\- Я заметил, что все это время у тебя была эрекция. Она начинает беспокоить тебя?

\- Да, - повторил Джон и тихонько застонал. Когда речь зашла о его эрекции, она, кажется, тут же увеличилась. В какой-то момент Джон просто перестал переживать, заметил ее Шерлок или нет.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты на мгновение сконцентрировался на своем члене. Я хочу, чтобы ты подумал обо всем, что мы сегодня делали, о том, в каком глубоком трансе ты находишься, и о том, как это тебя возбуждает. Возможно, ты захочешь пошевелить руками, но они все еще слишком тяжелые, чтобы у тебя получилось их поднять.

Джон сделал все, что было сказано: подумал об утраченном контроле над собой. Это было очень эротично, и его заводило слово «член» из уст Шерлока. Эрекция увеличивалась и причиняла все больше неудобства, а едва заметные, невольные движения бедер помогали мало.

\- Да, ты очень сильно возбужден. Я думаю, ты почувствовал бы себя гораздо лучше, если бы расстегнул штаны и достал свой член, правда? Почему бы тебе не сделать это прямо сейчас? Ты обнаружишь, что снова можешь двигать руками, но сможешь только расстегнуть штаны и достать член. Потом они снова безвольно опустятся по бокам. Так ты почувствуешь себя значительно лучше.

Пальцы Джона ожили. Он расстегнул ширинку и приспустил белье ровно настолько, чтобыего член оказался снаружи. Как и обещал Шерлок, это было прекрасно. И еще – странно, потому что Шерлок никогда не видел его настолько обнаженным, но этой мысли не удалось обеспокоить Джона.

\- Теперь слушай меня внимательно, - голос Шерлока звучал мягче и быстрее, чем раньше. – Когда я досчитаю до трех, ты снова откроешь глаза и будешь чувствовать себя проснувшимся, но на самом деле будешь оставаться в глубоком трансе. Ты будешь помнить все, что происходило с тобой под гипнозом до этого момента. Как только ты откроешь глаза, то начнешь мастурбировать и поймешь, что не можешь остановиться, даже если очень захочешь. Во всем остальном ты будешь вести себя как обычно, но будешь сидеть на диване и продолжать ублажать себя, пока не достигнешь оргазма. Как только это произойдет, ты снова погрузишься в транс и будешь ожидать новых команд, - на мгновение повисла пауза. – Кивни, если ты понял меня, Джон.

Да, он прекрасно все понял.

\- Очень хорошо. Раз. Два. Три.

Глаза Джона распахнулись, и он мгновенно пришел в сознание.

_Блять._

Его торчащий член было прекрасно видно, и Джон чувствовал себя более обнаженным, чем если бы на нем вовсе не было одежды. Шерлок внимательно наблюдал, наклонившись вперед и опираясь локтями на колени.

\- Ты засранец, - сквозь зубы прошипел Джон, чувствуя, как его рука приближается к ноющему члену, будто магнит, будто рука, которая ему не принадлежит. _Рука Шерлока_ , подумал он. Когда она, наконец, коснулась члена, Джон издал сдавленный стон. Возможность двигаться была настоящим облегчением.

Шерлок просто сидел, смотрел на него и не выглядел хотя бы немного смущенным. Это было как-то неправильно.

\- Ты ведь этого хотел, верно? – уточнил Шерлок.

Да, безусловно – да, хотел больше, чем чего-либо еще, подумал Джон. Но вслух сказал:

\- Ты не шутил. Манипуляция тебя и правда заводит.

Джон попробовал было убрать руку, чтобы обрести хоть немного достоинства, но его пальцы сжались только сильнее и задвигались еще быстрее. 

\- Это ведь не я сейчас мастурбирую, - сказал Шерлок с одной из своих раздражающих (сексуальных) усмешек. Он рассматривал Джона, не отводя глаз ни на мгновение. – Интересно.

\- Ты что, _анализируешь_ это? – простонал Джон. То, что Шерлок собирает информацию о том, как он дрочит, и теперь с помощью дедукции сможет прочесть его мысли, возбудило Джона еще больше. Кто бы мог подумать, что он, ко всем прочему, еще и эксгибиционист? А ведь Шерлок, пожалуй, знал.

\- Просто не могу поверить, что ты… _аах…_ уговорил меня на это, - выдохнул Джон. Оскорблять Шерлока было, кажется, единственным способом обрести хоть какой-то контроль над ситуацией. – Бог знает, почему я позволил именно _тебе_ …

Слова застряли в горле, и поначалу Джон даже не понял, что произошло. Но потом он увидел поднятую руку Шерлока: на этот раз не в приветственном жесте, но в жесте, призывающем замолчать.

\- Не думаю, что сейчас тебе нужно разговаривать.

Джон постарался взглянуть на него свирепо, но вышла какая-то гримаса. Теперь ничего не отвлекало Джона от струившегося по венам вожделения. Он решил, что хотя бы будет вызывающе смотреть Шерлоку в глаза, но вместо этого совершенно потерялся в его взгляде. Джон чувствовал себя распутным, подчиненным, беззащитным и очень, очень возбужденным. Беспомощность и возбуждение были неразрывно связаны и беспощадно закручивались в тесную спираль, а Шерлок все продолжал смотреть.

Джон умолял себя замедлиться и отсрочить неизбежное падение обратно в транс, но мысль об этом только приближала развязку. Его рука работала в привычном ритме, а мысли концентрировались на том, что Шерлок заставлял его делать, на предательстве своего подсознания, на сладкой, пугающей возможности отказаться от собственной воли и больше не иметь права голоса. Мозг начал затуманиваться, и Джон не мог сказать, был причиной тому приближающийся оргазм или приближающийся транс. Его рот открылся в беззвучном стоне.

Еще одно движение, еще одно воспоминание о погружении – и Джон кончил так сильно, что по полу и по столу, на котором стояла свеча, рассыпались звезды. Но утомления, которое обычно следовало за оргазмом, не было; вместо этого его сознание распахнулось, словно воронка, и он провалился вниз.

\- Ты погружаешься плавно и глубоко, - голос Шерлока раздался откуда-то издалека. – Сегодня ты делал все очень, очень хорошо. Но, мне кажется, нужно избавиться от этого беспорядка. Когда я снова попрошу тебя открыть глаза, ты поймешь, что тебе нравится убирать за собой. После того, как ты приведешь одежду в порядок и вытрешь сперму, я хочу, чтобы ты снова сел на диван и медленно, спокойно вышел из транса. Ты очнешься отдохнувшим, словно после хорошего сна, и будешь чувствовать себя прекрасно. Ты легко сможешь вспомнить все, что происходило с тобой под гипнозом. Никакие команды больше не будут действовать, за исключением якоря, который возвращает тебя в транс. Поэтому каждый раз, когда я буду щелкать пальцами и говорить «засни», ты будешь впадать в транс, в два раза более глубокий, чем раньше. Ты понимаешь меня? 

Джон кивнул с большим трудом, потому что еще никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя таким уставшим.

***

Сознание возвращалось постепенно. Руки и ноги вновь обрели чувствительность, а образ гостиной предстал перед все еще закрытыми глазами Джона. Следующим пришло понимание того, что именно только что произошло, но оно было слишком глобальным, чтобы начать думать о нем прямо сейчас. Джон временно откинул все мысли в сторону.

Когда он наконец смог открыть глаза, то увидел Шерлока, сидящего в кресле и читающего газету.

\- С возвращением, - сказал Шерлок, изучая страницу. – Я сделал тебе чай.

Джон взглянул на столик перед собой: свечки там, конечно же, больше не было, а ее место занимала чашка. 

\- _Ты_ сделал чай? – определенно, сюрпризы и не думали заканчиваться.

\- Я подумал, тебе он понадобится, - Шерлок закрыл газету и отложил ее в сторону, затем поднялся, чтобы взять свою чашку с каминной полки. – Я не хотел, чтобы ты впал в истерику, когда проснешься.

\- Я не в истерике, - ровно сказал Джон.

\- Нет, - сказал Шерлок, усаживаясь обратно и искоса поглядывая на Джона. – Ты не в истерике. Хм. Я думал, то, чем мы занимались, приведет тебя в большее замешательство.

Чем они занимались. Джон не чувствовал замешательства – исключительно восторг. Он едва мог поверить, что это произошло на самом деле. Как и обещал Шерлок, Джон помнил каждую деталь, но в целом все больше напоминало эротический сон, чем настоящие воспоминания. Возможно, паника придет позже. Сейчас Джон предпочитал нежиться в последействии транса, по-прежнему чувствуя себя безмятежно и немного заторможено. Несомненно, определенную роль в его прекрасном самочувствии сыграла установка Шерлока, но причиной было и удовлетворение от воплощения в жизнь столь давней фантазии. Чувства вроде унижения и стыда уже начинали клубиться в глубине сознания, но их очередь еще не подошла.

Джон отпил чая – не самого плохого, надо сказать – и уставился на противоположную стену. В мыслях он проигрывал все события вечера. Джону никогда еще не доводилось делать ничего настолько безрассудного, и он не думал, что сможет найти слова, которые бы это описали. Его привела в восторг не столько сама дрочка, сколько весь процесс в целом, от погружения до выполнения команд. Ощущение передачи власти над своим сознанием оказалось таким мощным.

\- Джон? Ты в порядке?

Джон моргнул и повернулся к Шерлоку. Он практически забыл, что тот тоже был в комнате.

\- Прости. Да, все в порядке. Спасибо за чай, кстати, он хороший.

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Должен признать, это не та реакция, которую я ждал.

\- Что ж, в следующий раз я попробую быть более предсказуемым, - безмятежно улыбнулся Джон.

Но Шерлок продолжал смотреть на него в беспокойстве, и это постепенно развеяло мечтательное состояние Джона. Когда флер начал спадать, он остался один на один с осознанием того, что Шерлок наблюдал, как он мастурбирует. Шерлок был тому причиной. И более того, он увидел Джона беззащитным и оголенным, и речь шла вовсе не о члене. Джон – военный, ему уже доводилось видеть обнаженных мужчин и самому раздеваться перед ними. Но он никогда по собственному желанию не отдавал кому-либо контроль над собой. И сейчас Шерлок делал ему _чай_ и демонстрировал _беспокойство_? Ах, да… Еще были унижение и стыд, которых Джон избегал. Он не хотел чувствовать себя настолько хрупким, не хотел, чтобы Шерлок смотрел на него свысока. Во всяком случае, еще более свысока, чем раньше. Джон отвернулся.

\- Знаешь, я просто поверить не могу, что ты зашел так далеко. Я никогда не просил тебя делать этого.

Шерлок откинулся на спинку кресла и обхватил обеими руками чашку.

\- Я не нарушал твоих правил. Ты не говорил, что я не могу сделать сессию эротической.

\- Дело не в этом.

\- Разве?

Джон вздохнул, не желая признавать, что, возможно, дело как раз в этом. Шерлок был прав: он легко мог бы запретить любые сексуальные эпизоды, если бы втайне не надеялся как раз на них. Но действия Шерлока все равно оставались непонятными.

\- Все же, почему ты так поступил?

\- Мне было любопытно, - пожал плечами Шерлок. – И я хотел поблагодарить за то, что ты позволил мне немножко покопаться в твоей голове. Не могу представить, чтобы кто-то еще мог вызваться на это добровольно.

Джон самокритично усмехнулся.

\- Никто в здравом уме, это точно. Только какой-нибудь странный извращенец вроде меня.

Улыбка скользнула по губам Шерлока.

\- Я ждал, когда ты заговоришь о своем сексуальном пунктике. Если ты хочешь знать, думаю ли я о тебе хуже из-за твоего необычного фетиша, то мой ответ – нет. Я думаю, что это делает тебя чуть менее скучным, чем остальные.

От Шерлока это прозвучало более воодушевляюще, нежели все, что Джону когда-либо доводилось слышать о своей фантазии. Он удивленно моргнул.

\- Спасибо.

\- К слову, тебе понравилось? – Шерлок заинтересованно наклонился вперед и поставил чашку. – Это то, чего ты ожидал? Мне любопытно, на что похож гипноз, но я сильно сомневаюсь, что смогу так надолго остановить свой мозг. Это похоже на наркотики?

Телефон Шерлока зазвонил до того, как Джон успел сказать, что никогда не был под кайфом и поэтому не может сравнить. Шерлок бросил взгляд на экран и воскликнул:

\- Наконец-то! Алло. Да, я все прочел. Что ж, палец определенно принадлежал не жертве. Нет, нет, отпечатки не совпадут… да. Верно. Превосходно, я сейчас буду.

Шерлок еще даже не закончил разговор, но уже успел надеть пальто и оказаться у двери.

\- Ты идешь, Джон?

\- Но ведь так поздно, - ответил тот, тем не менее, начиная подниматься с дивана.

\- Убийцы-расчленители не спят. Почему должны мы?

Шерлок ринулся вниз по лестнице. Джон последовал за ним, размышляя, смогут ли их отношения остаться такими же, как раньше.

***

Четыре долгих дня спустя Шерлок так и не раскрыл дело. Постоянная концентрация на одном и том же начала сказываться: он был еще более бледен, чем обычно, а под глазами появились заметные темные круги. Истощенный и недосыпающий Шерлок беспокоил Джона гораздо больше, чем труп с отрезанными пальцами; это было крайне бестактно, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Шерлок не был в состоянии нормально заботиться о себе, пока не найдет разгадку, и Джон надеялся, что это произойдет как можно скорее.

Они вместе изучали очередной коллаж из свидетельств и фактов, которые Шерлок так любил развешивать на стене. Фотографии с места преступления, полицейские отчеты, показания подозреваемых… Джон попробовал было соединить их линиями между собой, но все его попытки были встречены пренебрежением и раздражением.

\- Это должно быть на виду, - пробормотал Шерлок. Его руки были сжаты под подбородком. Рукав сполз по предплечью, открывая один из налепленных ранее никотиновых пластырей. – Что я упускаю? _Что?_

Джон показал на одну из фотографий, но прежде чем он успел хоть что-то сказать (в любом случае, Шерлок наверняка уже заметил это сам), его остановило злое: 

\- Замолчи.

\- Я ничего не говорил.

\- Ты собирался, а я пытаюсь думать.

Джон тоже был невыспавшимся и раздражительным.

\- Я только хотел сказать…

\- _Джон_ , - произнес Шерлок, понизив голос. – Это очень, очень важно. Ты должен посмотреть на меня.

Джон послушно повернулся, ожидая, что его будут ругать, и был очень удивлен, когда вместо этого Шерлок посмотрел ему в глаза и положил твердую руку на плечо.

\- Засни, - сказал Шерлок и щелкнул пальцами.

На какое-то мгновение Джон еще успел изумиться, но потом якорь начал действовать, и он почувствовал, как все его существо, его тело и разум проиграли какую-то неожиданную битву. Джон тщетно пытался удержать глаза открытыми, но Шерлок еще раз повторил команду – и ресницы опустились, словно под тяжестью груза. Рука на плече удерживала Джона от падения, а голос погружал его все глубже и глубже, рассказывая, как просто на самом деле стоять и при этом оставаться расслабленным и сонным. Шерлок был прав: выпрямить спину и продолжать пребывать в мирном блаженстве оказалось легко. Джон встал ровно (хотя рука по-прежнему приятно давила ему на плечо), и его сознание замерло в ожидании. 

\- Джон. Ты слышишь меня?

\- Да, - выдохнул он.

\- Очень хорошо. Когда я уберу руку, я продолжу говорить, но мои слова не будут иметь значения. Ты можешь просто стоять и позволять звукам омывать тебя. Скоро ты почувствуешь, что с каждой секундой мой голос погружает тебя все глубже и глубже. Не нужно обращать внимание на смысл моих слов, пока я снова не положу руку тебе на плечо. Тогда ты поймешь, что я снова обращаюсь к тебе. Ты понял меня?

Джон кивнул, и рука с его плеча исчезла.

Он не знал, сколько дрейфовал в этом трансе. Голос Шерлока непрерывно бормотал на фоне, успокаивая, как белый шум, как речь на чужом языке, как рокот океана. Хотя Джон продолжал стоять прямо, вскоре он почувствовал, что покачивается вперед и назад – было сложно сохранять вертикальное положение с закрытыми глазами. Но Джон не пытался бороться с этим, не позволял собственной неустойчивости тревожить себя. Ничто не беспокоило его. Все было безмятежным.

Спустя минуты или, может быть, часы на его плече вновь появилась теплая тяжесть.

\- На счет три ты можешь открыть глаза и почувствовать себя полностью проснувшимся и бодрым. Раз, энергия возвращается в твое тело, два, ты вспоминаешь все и начинаешь чувствовать происходящее вокруг, и три. Просыпайся.

Джон ошеломленно открыл глаза. Что сейчас произошло? Неужели Шерлок на самом деле загипнотизировал его неожиданно, без предупреждения, и бросил на произвол судьбы на бог знает сколько времени? И нормально ли то, как от одной мысли об этом кровь приливает к его члену?

Шерлок улыбался, словно ребенок в свой день рождения.

\- Это было так невероятно очевидно! _Конечно же_ , пальцы пришлось отрезать. Как бы еще убийца смог украсть в Германии эти бриллианты?

\- Ты… Ты раскрыл дело? – с трудом спросил Джон. От возбуждения он едва мог думать. Шерлок просто взял и… а потом он… Джон прикрыл глаза и постарался не застонать.

\- Я должен рассказать Лестраду, - Шерлок схватил пальто и бросился к двери, на этот раз не дожидаясь Джона. Вскоре Джон остался в квартире совершенно один. От яростного жара его кожа покрылась потом, и он почти был готов кончить в штаны без единого прикосновения.

Джон без промедления ринулся в ванную, стянул брюки вместе с трусами и встал над унитазом. Одной рукой он оперся на стену, чтобы удержать свое дрожащее тело, а другой начал ласкать затвердевший член, позволяя себе издавать столько отчаянных звуков, сколько ему хотелось. Джон вспоминал притягательную уверенность в глазах Шерлока прямо перед тем, как он щелкнул пальцами; думал о тех долгих минутах, когда Шерлок говорил, дедуктировал, искал разгадку, а сам он бессмысленно покачивался рядом, отдав Шерлоку контроль над собой. Произошедшее было напоминанием о том, что именно Шерлок отныне может сделать в любое время, в любом месте. Без предупреждения. Теперь Джон всегда был в одном слове и одном щелчке от того, чтобы превратиться в марионетку Шерлока.

Джону не понадобилось много времени, и он кончил со вскриком. После этого смыл воду и прислонился к противоположной стене, даже не подумав надеть штаны. Джон простоял так какое-то время, прижимая ко лбу неиспачканную руку. Ванную постепенно наполнил запах секса. Наверное, Шерлок бы заметил. Но Шерлок бы и ожидал этого.

Джону надо было привести голову в порядок. Ему был нужен душ. 

Теплые струи воды чудесным образом помогали распутывать мысли. Первое, что подумал Джон, когда начал растирать кожу: он хочет еще. Он нуждается в этом. Двух сеансов гипноза – а второй еще и такой краткий! – было недостаточно. Очевидно, воплощение фантазии в реальность не успокоило Джона, но только больше распалило.

С момента того разговора, который состоялся после первого пребывания Джона в трансе, они больше не обсуждали свой небольшой «эксперимент». Новое расследование слишком заняло их, поэтому они ни разу не говорили о том, будет ли Шерлок снова гипнотизировать Джона и что они оба думают по этому поводу. Сам Джон еще не определился со своим отношением к произошедшему, хотя постоянно думал об этом. Его серьезно отвлекали расследование и работа, но как только в его бурной жизни появлялись паузы, мысли неизбежно возвращались к вечеру, проведенному в трансе. В постели он не мог думать ни о чем другом. Во время мастурбации - что ж, это не обсуждалось. Джон даже начал мечтать о том, что еще мог бы сделать с ним Шерлок. О том, что бы он сам хотел, чтобы Шерлок сделал с ним.

А сейчас – это. Так внезапно со стороны Шерлока, так чувственно и опьяняюще. Гипноз вызывал зависимость. Простое действие, которое значило для Джона столь много.

Джон запрокинул голову так, чтобы вода лилась по его лицу. Наверное, это плохо – играть в сексуальные игры с кем-то, кому они вовсе не кажутся сексуальными. Наверное, это плохо – играть в них с мужчиной, когда все еще считаешь себя натуралом. Или с соседом по квартире. Или с другом. Или с социопатом. Наверное, существует миллион причин, по которым он должен немедленно положить этому конец и найти себе милую девушку, которая, скорее всего, будет совершенно банальной и как раз подходящей для того, чтобы обуздать его похоть. Такое решение вполне подошло бы раньше, но – не сейчас. 

Сейчас все изменилось, осознал Джон, когда выключил воду. Никакие весомые аргументы уже не имели значения. Он мечтал об этом всю свою жизнь, а теперь получил желаемое и чувствовал, что заслуживает этого. Джон знал, что Шерлок использовал его, погрузил в транс, как будто засунул какую-то отвлекающую внимание вещь в шкаф, но Джон _хотел_ , чтобы его использовали, черт побери. Его не волновало, плохо это или нет, он просто этого _хотел_.

Джон насухо вытерся, завернулся в полотенце и отправился в свою спальню, подобрав с пола одежду. Не мешало бы лечь спать пораньше, он совершенно вымотался. И он всегда мог поговорить с Шерлоком утром. Собственно, он и собирался.

***

Несмотря на принятое Джоном решение, шанс поговорить выдался лишь несколько дней спустя. Как и в первый раз, все произошло тогда, когда Шерлоку было очень скучно.

Они сидели в гостиной: Джон читал книгу, а Шерлок пиликал на скрипке. Он никогда не играл настоящие произведения – и очень жаль, потому что Джону хотелось бы, чтобы в их квартире звучала музыка. Вместо этого Шерлок какое-то время перебирал струны, потом – сыграл случайное сочетание аккордов, а потом перешел на приятную мелодию, которая едва намекала на его истинные способности и завершилась намеренным диссонантным шумом.

Джон содрогнулся и поднял голову от своего романа.

\- Обязательно играть именно так? Почему бы не выбрать одну красивую мелодию? 

\- Это скучно, - ответил Шерлок с капризностью подростка.

\- Скажи, ты всегда от скуки срываешься на неодушевленные предметы?

Шерлок выдал очередной болезненный взвизг. 

\- Было бы лучше, если бы от скуки я срывался на людей?

Лучшего начала было не придумать. Если Джон поведет себя правильно, то уже к концу вечера окажется под гипнозом, как и во многие последующие вечера. От одной этой мысли он почувствовал волнение внутри. Джон пометил страницу и отложил книгу, прежде чем ответить.

\- Вообще-то, как раз на это я и надеялся.

 _Это_ привлекло внимание Шерлока. Он опустил скрипку и перевел взгляд на Джона.

\- Это приглашение?

\- Обычно ты не задаешь вопросы, на которые уже знаешь ответы, - ответил Джон так застенчиво, как только осмелился.

Шерлок моргнул. А потом, к удивлению и разочарованию Джона, снова отвернулся и дернул несколько струн.

\- Я не верю тебе. 

Джон был в замешательстве. Он не ожидал, что Шерлока придется долго уговаривать, особенно с учетом бесцеремонного сеанса гипноза всего несколько дней назад.

\- Не веришь… не веришь чему? Что мне понравилось? По-моему, было достаточно очевидно, что мне это нравится.

\- Я не о том, - сказал Шерлок, резко вставая. Он отложил скрипку в сторону и начал ходить по комнате. Его голос звучал весьма подавленно, если только это не было игрой воображения Джона. – Я не верю, что ты хочешь этого на самом деле. Не со мной, во всяком случае. В первый раз было забавно, во второй – полезно, но я сомневаюсь, что ты хотел бы впадать в транс регулярно, - Шерлок положил обе руки на спинку кресла, в котором только что сидел, и многозначительно взглянул на Джона. – Ты даже не можешь заставить себя произнести это вслух, что уже говорит о многом. 

Джон был шокирован неожиданным сопротивлением Шерлока. Он гений и почти всегда прав, но если ему показалось, что Джон не хочет регулярно впадать в транс, то он очень, очень ошибается. Да, Джон все еще слишком стеснялся произнести это вслух, но если Шерлоку нужно было услышать это в качестве доказательства, тогда Джон, черт возьми, предоставит его.

Он наклонился вперед, глядя на Шерлока так уверенно, как только мог, и глубоко вдохнул.

\- Хорошо. Вот чего я хочу. Я хочу, чтобы ты _гипнотизировал_ меня, - это слово Джон постарался произнести медленно и отчетливо. – Я хочу, чтобы ты получал контроль надо мной на несколько минут, на несколько часов, как тебе хочется. Я не против, если сессии будут эротическими, но для меня важно не это. Отдать тебе на некоторое время мою свободу – вот что важно. И я отдаю ее _тебе_ , потому что я тебе доверяю. Еще я хочу в деталях помнить все происходящее. И я хочу, чтобы это происходило снова, и снова, и снова.

К концу этой речи сердце Джона колотилось: отчасти от унижения, которое он испытывал, впервые так открыто говоря о своих желаниях другому человеку, но отчасти и от радостного опьянения. Откровенность словно освободила его. И, как обычно, мысли о гипнозе сопровождались сильной эрекцией.

На какое-то время повисла тишина, а потом Джон осознал, что наблюдает крайне редкое явление: Шерлок, лишившийся дара речи. Он все еще стоял за спинкой кресла и неотрывно смотрел на Джона с тем выражением лица, которое появлялось у него только во время особо запутанных дел. 

\- Ну? – напомнил Джон, которого начинало беспокоить молчание Шерлока.

Шерлок сглотнул.

\- Ты не должен доверять мне, - ответил он тихо, почти шепотом.

Джон едва заметно усмехнулся.

\- Наверное, ты прав. Но я все равно тебе доверяю, а я считаю, что довольно неплохо разбираюсь в людях. В любом случае, пока ты не нарушил ни одного моего правила.

Хотя если бы Шерлок и нарушал правила, Джон, наверное, этого даже не осознал бы. Он полагал, что это лишь еще один признак его полного доверия Шерлоку, доверия, которому он сам не мог найти объяснения. Джон ухмыльнулся.

\- Во всяком случае, я не помню, чтобы ты нарушал правила.

\- И ты уверен, что хочешь этого? – продолжал допытываться Шерлок.

Джон кивнул.

\- Тут уже _тебе_ придется поверить мне. 

После очередной паузы Шерлок начал улыбаться, и его глаза заблестели.

\- Тогда хорошо, - согласился он.

Шерлок обошел кресло и уселся на подушку около Джона так, чтобы они находились лицом друг к другу. Потом он протянул руку. Закрепление их своеобразного договора рукопожатием казалось чересчур официальным, но ладонь Джона инстинктивно скользнула в руку Шерлока. Одним быстрым движением Шерлок поднял ее прямо к лицу Джона, так что тот уставился в собственную ладонь – весьма неожиданно, когда ожидаешь совершенно иного. После этого Шерлок заговорил с теми мягкими чарующими интонациями, которые Джон уже начал ассоциировать с трансом.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты выбрал точку на своей ладони и сфокусировался на ней. Ты можешь заметить, что линии начинают расплываться, и это нормально. Просто продолжай смотреть на свою ладонь и ощущай, как этот процесс начинает расслаблять тебя, погружать глубже и глубже. Я хочу, чтобы ты представил, будто между твоим лицом и рукой существует некое магнетическое притяжение, и сейчас она постепенно начнет приближаться к нему. В это время ты будешь чувствовать, как все глубже погружаешься в то расслабленное состояние, которое тебе уже очень хорошо знакомо. Просто позволь руке двигаться к твоему лицу, спокойно, без спешки. Позволь себе наслаждаться процессом, чувствовать себя все более расслабленным и открытым, пока твоя рука сама приближается к лицу, как будто ее притягивает магнитом.

К этому моменту Шерлок уже перестал слегка придерживать руку Джона, но она оставалась на том же месте, примерно в полуфуте от его носа. И, кажется, на самом деле едва уловимо приближалась. В какой-то момент Джон осознал, что уже находится в легком трансе, но осознание и действие были разными вещами. Он не хотел делать ничего, кроме как становиться все более и более податливым. И как только он подумал об этом, его рука придвинулась еще ближе.

\- Очень хорошо, Джон. Продолжай с той скоростью, которая кажется тебе комфортной. Через несколько мгновений, как только твоя рука дотронется до твоего лица, ты почувствуешь волну глубокого расслабления, омывающую тебя от макушки до пальцев ног. Когда это произойдет, можешь просто закрыть глаза, а твоя рука упадет на колено, и это погрузит тебя еще глубже. Вот так. Наверное, ты помнишь, каково это – погружаться в глубокий спокойный транс. Я вижу, что ты помнишь. И ты знаешь, что когда твоя рука коснется лица, ты полностью провалишься в то гипнотическое состояние, которое тебе так нравится, твои глаза закроются, а твоя рука просто упадет на твое колено, погружая тебя еще глубже. Превосходно. Почувствуй, как притяжение становится все сильнее, ты уже сейчас знаешь, что это неизбежно. Как только рука коснется лица, твое подсознание одержит верх, и ты полностью погрузишься в транс. 

Рука Джона теперь была так близко, что сфокусировать на ней взгляд было практически невозможно. Наступление транса напоминало сонливость после тех ночей, когда он не ложился, помогая Шерлоку с расследованием, а наутро буквально не мог удержать глаза открытыми. Они почти закрылись и сейчас, но Джон не давал векам смежиться и наблюдал за приближением руки, которая теперь казалась не принадлежащей ему. Он уже почти в трансе. Джон с ошеломляющей уверенностью знал, что ничего не могло удержать его от погружения. Мысли успокаивались. Весь мир сжался до размеров его собственной ладони и до звука слов Шерлока.

А потом Джон почувствовал, как кожа соприкоснулась с кожей, кончик одного пальца дотронулся до лба, а остальные пальцы вместе с ладонью прижались к носу. Джон позволил глазам закрыться. Его пальцы скользнули вниз по щекам, и рука опустилась на бедро. Джон погружался глубже, благодарный Шерлоку за возможность вернуться в это состояние, и все его мысли теперь вращались вокруг команд.

Они проделали несколько упражнений на погружение, как старых, так и новых. Джону нужно было всего лишь слушать Шерлока и позволять ему уводить себя туда, куда он так хотел попасть.

Потом Джон открыл глаза. Шерлок сидел рядом, выражение его лица было сложно понять из-за большого количества смешанных эмоций: властность, любопытство, собственничество, веселье.

\- Здравствуй, Джон, - сказал он.

\- Привет, - осторожно ответил Джон.

\- Как ты чувствуешь себя сейчас?

Джон задумался на мгновение.

\- Вообще-то, довольно неплохо. Отдохнувшим.

\- Ты чувствуешь себя бодрствующим?

 _Вот и оно_ , подумал Джон. Такой наводящий вопрос ни с чем невозможно было спутать, и он приподнял бровь.

\- Да, я чувствую себя бодрствующим, но что-то подсказывает мне, что ты скажешь обратное.

Шерлок довольно улыбнулся.

\- Ты прав. Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на свою руку, Джон.

\- Руку? Которую?

Джон взглянул на правую, согнул и разогнул пальцы, убедился, что все работает как надо, потом посмотрел на левую. Только тогда, к собственному изумлению, он обнаружил, что его левая рука как будто плавает в воздухе. Она парила примерно на уровне его подбородка и точно над левым коленом, словно была привязана за запястье. На секунду Джона захлестнула волна дезориентации. Насколько он мог судить, сам он не прикладывал никаких усилий, чтобы удерживать руку в воздухе, и при этом видел, что ничто постороннее ее также не держит. Джон попробовал опустить руку, но, несмотря на все его усилия, она снизилась только до уровня плеча.

\- Она парит, - озадаченно произнес Джон.

Поддразнивая его, Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Не хочешь развить свои наблюдения? Ты знаешь, почему она парит?

\- Потому что… я все еще под гипнозом? – рискнул предположить Джон.

\- Да, именно. Каждый раз, когда ты будешь видеть, что твоя рука парит в воздухе, ты будешь осознавать, что все еще находишься в глубоком трансе, даже если будешь чувствовать себя бодрствующим. Поэтому, несмотря на то, что твое сознание в данный момент работает, я в любой момент могу отдать команду твоему подсознанию, - Шерлок едва заметно довольно улыбнулся. – Тебе это нравится?

Джон откинулся на спинку кресла и уставился на свою руку – визуальное напоминание о том, что он все еще находится под контролем Шерлока. Нравится ли ему это? Он не мог описать всех своих чувств. Для начала – болезненное возбуждение, а также сильное удовольствие едва ли не на духовном уровне. С кем-то другим настолько сильная отдача могла бы вызвать панику, но с Шерлоком было одно лишь блаженное спокойствие. Левитирующая перед Джоном рука казалась подарком. Он не мог отвести от нее глаз.

\- Очень, черт возьми, нравится, - наконец, ответил Джон срывающимся голосом.

\- Я рад это слышать, - сказал Шерлок. – Итак, с чего мы начнем?

***

Казалось, воображению Шерлока нет границ. Ему нравилось позволять Джону лишь догадываться о том, что последует дальше.

И Джон был не против, потому что это сделало переход к регулярным сессиям гипноза еще более волнующим. Их игры варьировались от простых до самых что ни на есть сюрреалистических. Однажды Джон целый день не мог вспомнить свое имя. В другой раз он съел половинку сырого лука, пребывая в убеждении, что это яблоко; от запаха изо рта пришлось избавляться несколько дней.

Иногда Шерлок исследовал, насколько далеко они могут зайти: как, например, в тот унизительный и обидный раз, когда Джон _на самом деле верил_ , будто он – собачка Шерлока. Примерно полчаса он провел на четвереньках, вылизывая руку Шерлока и сворачиваясь в клубок у него в ногах. Он с гордостью и преданностью выполнял команды «сидеть» и «голос». Да он _лаял_ , в конце концов! Когда Джон пришел в себя, все еще сидя на полу, он ясно дал Шерлоку понять, что не хочет когда-либо повторять этого. Подобный опыт был слишком обескураживающим, хотя и возбудил Джона сильнее, чем обычно.

\- Жаль. Из тебя получился милый щенок, - ответил Шерлок.

То, что они делали, зачастую зависело от настроения Шерлока, и порой его намерения были эгоистичными. Например, в те дни, когда ему нужно было подумать в одиночестве, Джон мог прийти домой и услышать щелчок пальцев еще до того, как успевал снять куртку. Никаких игр тогда не было: Шерлок просто за руку отводил Джона к стулу и оставлял там на неопределенное время. Чаще всего Джон приходил в себя в одиночестве и отправлялся разбираться с мучительным возбуждением. Он знал, что остаток дня Шерлока лучше не беспокоить.

Но иногда Шерлок был на удивление внимателен. Джон мог шуметь на кухне после особенно неудачного дня в операционной и обругивать попадающиеся на его пути пробирки, пребывая в раздражении от того, что его любимый чай закончился. Тогда Шерлок поднимал голову от того, чем он занимался (или не занимался) в данный момент, и говорил:

\- Джон. Подойди и сядь.

И Джон с облегчением вздыхал, зная, что последует дальше.

Но он никогда не знал, как именно Шерлок будет вводить его в транс. Иногда это была команда «засни» - самый быстрый способ добраться до его подсознания. Однако Джону нравились медленные погружения, когда он буквально чувствовал, как постепенно, шаг за шагом лишается контроля над собой под манящий голос Шерлока. Способы погружения редко повторялись. Иногда Джон фокусировался на точке на стене, или на пальце Шерлока, или на его сверкающих глазах. А иногда он так сильно, как только мог, прижимался к руке Шерлока, а потом рука резко опускалась, увлекая за собой и его разум.

Джону очень нравились эти игры, и поэтому он не признался Шерлоку, что спустя какое-то время сам процесс погружения стал почти не важным. Джон научился вводить себя в транс, словно это был навык, который можно отработать. Все, что нужно было сделать Шерлоку, - это сказать, что он собирается гипнотизировать Джона, и тот уже мог отключиться вне зависимости от того, что последует дальше. Его слегка пугало, что у Шерлока было над ним столько власти, но Джону нравилась опасность.

А еще его успокаивало то, что Шерлок никогда не нарушал три основных правила. По мере того, как они пробовали что-то новое, Джон добавлял новые правила. В первую очередь он решил, что они будут заниматься гипнозом не больше трех раз в неделю. У них обоих были свои дела, и Джон не мог проводить абсолютно все свое свободное время в трансе. Джон сформулировал это правило так, как будто ограничивать нужно было Шерлока, хотя на самом деле это ему самому было необходимо обуздать свои желания. 

Однажды Шерлок ввел его в транс и приказал помыть посуду. После этого появилось еще одно правило: Джон не будет выполнять домашние обязанности под гипнозом. Шерлок может или вежливо попросить его, или сделать все сам, черт возьми.

Но в основном Джон получал именно то, чего хотел, причем регулярно. Он словно пребывал в тумане, чувствуя себя цельным, заполненным до конца, все еще не в силах поверить, что после стольких лет игнорирования собственных желаний он смог оказаться в такой удивительной ситуации. Это было совершенно невероятно, и Джон едва мог это осмыслить. Или же, возможно, их ситуация была самой естественной ситуацией в мире. Даже обыденной.

Когда Шерлок не гипнотизировал его, их жизнь оставалась такой же, как и прежде. Шерлок брался за новые дела, раскрывал их, а Джон следовал за ним, отпуская саркастичные комментарии и источая обожание. Слава небесам, Шерлок не стал относиться к нему по-другому. А Джон… Что ж, если он и начал видеть Шерлока в новом свете, то никак не показывал этого.

***

В их сеансах гипноза не всегда был сексуальный компонент; на самом деле, в большинстве случаев все проходило совершенно целомудренно. Но если сеанс все-таки становился эротическим, то через Джона словно пропускали ток.

\- …раз, два, и три, открывай глаза.

Джон моргнул. Он по-прежнему сидел за кухонным столом, а китайская еда на вынос, которую они заказали, еще даже не успела остыть. Иногда под гипнозом (а Джон знал, когда находится в трансе, хотя чувствовал себя при этом полностью в сознании) у него возникали проблемы с тем, чтобы вспомнить, какие инструкции дал ему Шерлок. Когда после сеанса Джон окончательно приходил в себя, его память полностью восстанавливалась, но во время гипноза помнить об установках было сложно, и это заставляло Джона нервничать. Они играли в свои игры уже около месяца, но изобретательности Шерлока не было предела.

\- Теперь мне можно есть? – поинтересовался Джон. Он вел себя вызывающе, когда не знал, чего ожидать.

\- Приятного аппетита, - ответил Шерлок.

Джон потыкал еду палочкой, прежде чем осторожно положить кусочек в рот – он все еще слишком отчетливо помнил инцидент с луком. К его облегчению, на вкус курица была совершенно нормальной курицей. Он всего лишь надеялся, что не проснется с воспоминаниями о том, как поедал кошачий корм или что-то подобное. Джон отложил палочки, чтобы стянуть свитер через голову и отбросить его в сторону: в комнате было слишком жарко для свитера.

\- Вкусно? – с обеспокоенной улыбкой поинтересовался Шерлок.

\- Как обычно. Надеюсь, потом я не обнаружу, что ты отравил еду или еще что-нибудь в таком духе.

Шерлок фыркнул и принялся за собственную порцию.

\- Зачем бы мне это делать?

\- О, я не знаю, - ответил Джон, отправляя в рот очередной кусок и сбрасывая с ноги ботинок. – Я уверен, что ты мог бы получить из этого какую-нибудь полезную информацию. Например, исследовал бы влияние мышьяка на рост ногтей.

Второй ботинок последовал за первым.

\- Идиотизм.

\- Для этого я и здесь, - ухмыльнулся Джон.

Еще несколько кусков спустя Джон обнаружил, что избавиться от обуви было недостаточно. Он наклонился под стол, чтобы стянуть сначала один носок, а потом и второй. После этого он почувствовал себя значительно лучше.

\- Итак, - сказал Джон, выпрямляясь. – Это наверняка как-то связано с ужином, иначе ты не стал бы отключать меня прямо перед едой.

Шерлоку всегда нравилось, когда Джон пытался понять, что происходит, поэтому и сейчас он просиял в ожидании продолжения. Но Джон по собственному опыту знал, что крайне тяжело быть наблюдательным, когда часть твоего мозга работает против тебя. Иногда ему удавалось вплотную приблизиться к разгадке, анализируя внешние реакции Шерлока, но та простая конкретная команда, которой он подчинялся, зачастую ускользала от него.

\- Не думаю, что ты вообще убрал со стола мою еду и наблюдаешь, как я ужинаю воздухом. Ты уже пробовал так сделать, а обычно ты не повторяешься.

\- Очень хорошая аргументация, - сказал Шерлок. – Хотя ты все равно не можешь полностью отрицать такую возможность. Почему бы тебе не продолжить есть и не выяснить, в чем дело?

Джон посмотрел на него с подозрением и поднес ко рту очередной кусок. Он съел уже примерно половину порции. Может быть, команда начнет действовать, когда он закончит ужинать? Чтобы в него влезло побольше, Джон ослабил ремень, а потом полностью вытащил его из штанов и бросил на пол.

\- От еды мне не хочется спать, - спустя какое-то время сказал Джон. Шерлок почему-то всегда любил, когда Джон приходил к выводу, что ему не хочется спать. – Я не пьянею. Насколько я могу судить, я нормально разговариваю, - Джон сузил глаза, изучая довольное выражение на лице Шерлока. – Но что-то я ведь все равно делаю, да?

\- Полагаю, ты поймешь после того, как закончишь с едой.

Так что Джон взял еще кусочек, а потом – еще. И только когда его рубашка была наполовину расстегнута, он посмотрел вниз и наконец-то осознал, что же делают его пальцы.

Глаза Джона расширились, дыхание сбилось. _О-о-о._ То, что сейчас он расстегивает собственную рубашку, определенно нельзя назвать нормальным. Его сознание моментально зафиксировало лежащие на полу свитер, ботинки, носки и ремень, и это также не было нормальным. Джон поднял глаза на Шерлока, окончательно стянул с себя рубашку и бросил ее на пол за своим стулом.

\- Ты ведь не серьезно.

\- Не переживай, тебе понравится, - сказал Шерлок. 

Он продолжал спокойно есть, как будто в том, что напротив сидел полуобнаженный Джон, не было абсолютно ничего необычного.

Джону ничего не оставалось, кроме как приняться за свой ужин. Даже если бы он начал тянуть время, Шерлок все равно осуществил бы задуманное. Джон снова взял палочки и зарделся от смущения; он знал, что Шерлок видит красные пятна на его обнаженной груди. Когда Джон остановился, чтобы расстегнуть брюки, ему не удалось сдержать тихий стон. Это было безумием. Его бедра невольно приподнялись, пока он стаскивал штаны, и Джон испытал облегчение, оставшись в одном белье.

Он уставился на остатки своего ужина, хотя был уже настолько возбужден, что едва мог сфокусировать взгляд. Его член заметно приподнимал тонкую ткань трусов. Джон подумал о том крошечном кусочке, который оставался на дне коробки, и о том единственном предмете одежды, который все еще был на нем. Несложно было догадаться, что последует дальше.

\- Ты не собираешься заканчивать? – спросил Шерлок.

Джон глубоко вдохнул – и сделал это. Орудовать палочками в состоянии такого болезненного возбуждения было нелегко, поэтому в итоге он поднял коробку, вытряхнул остатки риса себе в рот и поставил ее на стол. 

Джон попытался остановить себя, правда, попытался. Он попробовал не дать своим пальцам оттянуть резинку, попробовал не отрывать задницу от стула, попробовал не стягивать трусы так, чтобы ткань скользнула по члену. Когда тот оказался на свободе, Джон закрыл глаза, а потом стянул трусы до колен и бросил их на пол, где уже валялись его гордость и чувство собственного достоинства.

Джон снова открыл глаза и взглянул на Шерлока, который откровенно веселился. Существовало ли вообще что-нибудь, что могло бы лишить его самообладания?

\- Что дальше? – спросил Джон.

\- Сядь на диван и жди меня, - приказал Шерлок. 

Джон подчинился, не задумываясь, – не потому, что это было заложено в его подсознании, но потому, что выполнять указания Шерлока казалось ему правильным.

Когда Джон поднялся, столешница перестала быть спасительным прикрытием, и он прошествовал через гостиную полностью обнаженным. Джон устроился на диване и подумал, не погладить ли ему себя (он отчаянно нуждался хоть в каком-нибудь контакте), но понял, что Шерлоку это не понравится. Поэтому Джон опустил руки по бокам и уставился прямо перед собой. Он слышал, как позади него Шерлок поднимается из-за стола, а потом ищет что-то в ванной.

Вскоре Шерлок появился и бросил Джону полотенце, которое тот смог поймать. Полотенце могло означать лишь одно, и лицо Джона вспыхнуло от предвкушения. Шерлок уселся напротив и без предупреждения (а разве он хоть когда-нибудь собирался его предупреждать?) вернул его в транс.

\- Я хочу, чтобы через мгновение, когда я попрошу тебя открыть глаза, ты начал трахать полотенце, которое держишь в руках. Все твои ощущения будут в десять раз сильнее, не так ли? Но когда ты посмотришь вниз, ты не будешь видеть полотенце. Ты будешь видеть кого-нибудь очень привлекательного с твоим членом во рту. Просто позволь своему подсознанию додумать детали. Вообще, мне интересно, можешь ли ты представить этого человека прямо сейчас? Нарисуй в своем воображении того, от кого ты хотел бы получить минет. Я хочу, чтобы ты кивнул, когда будешь четко видеть этого человека.

Лицо предстало перед Джоном – красивое лицо с расплывчатыми чертами, которые постепенно приобретали четкость. Темные волосы, светлые глаза. Нет, темные глаза, а также изогнутые в усмешке пухлые губы. Наконец, лицо стало достаточно отчетливым, чтобы Джон мог дать ему имя. Вернее, это было ненастоящее имя, но оно тоже вполне подходило. Джон кивнул.

\- Хорошо, - медленно произнес Шерлок. – Когда на счет три ты откроешь глаза, тебе не будет казаться, будто ты трахаешь полотенце. Ты будешь ощущать, что человек, которого ты представил, делает тебе минет, но при этом все твои ощущения будут в десять раз сильнее, чем обычно. Ты даже не будешь осознавать, что я все еще нахожусь в комнате вместе с тобой. И когда ты достигнешь оргазма, то снова погрузишься в свое нынешнее расслабленное состояние. Кивни еще раз, если ты понял меня.

Голова Джона наклонилась вперед.

\- Отлично. Раз, два, три.

Джон открыл глаза, и человек, лицо которого он представил, был в этой комнате вместе с ним – та, которую не звали Антея. И она уже открывала рот, чтобы принять в него пульсирующий член Джона. Ему делали множество минетов, но ни один из них не был похож на этот. Рот Антеи был теплым и влажным, он посылал электрические разряды к каждому нервному окончанию Джона, как будто его тело было оголенным проводом. Ее волосы под его пальцами были мягкими, и она то и дело бросала на него покорный соблазнительный взгляд. Джон едва осознавал, что хнычет, когда вбивается в ее рот.

Джон почти сразу оказался на грани, но далекий голос говорил ему не спешить и получать удовольствие так долго, как только он сможет продержаться. Поэтому Джон замедлился и постарался не кончить, хотя это было уже практически невозможно. Особенно когда тот далекий голос начинал говорить другие вещи – поощряющие вещи, которые проникали напрямую в мысли Джона.

В какой-то момент лицо Антеи начало ускользать, меняться. Словно во сне, изображение зарябило, а после это была уже вовсе не Антея. Рот, который вбирал в себя его член, принадлежал бледному, вытянутому лицу. Волосы под пальцами стали короткими и вьющимися. Ледяные голубые глаза смотрели на него снизу вверх, и они больше не были покорными, они были властными. Эти глаза ясно говорили ему, что происходящее сейчас – вовсе не решение Джона.

Во рту Шерлока Джон почувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным и больше держаться не мог. Он кончил Шерлоку прямо в горло, хватая ртом воздух, начиная погружаться в транс – и отключаясь с последней каплей собственной спермы.

***

Спустя какое-то время Джон очнулся окончательно, и события одно за другим начали воскресать в его памяти. Как правило, Шерлок позволял ему просыпаться медленно и естественно вместо того, чтобы резко вывести его из гипноза. Джон подозревал, что это давало им обоим время прийти в себя. Когда он открыл глаза, то обнаружил, что, к счастью, полностью одет, а полотенца рядом нет. Джон не удивился, увидев перед собой чашку чая: это тоже стало традицией для тех сеансов, когда Шерлок делал нечто, что могло выбить Джона из колеи. И да, этот раз определенно был именно таким. 

Шерлок уже потягивал свой чай и наблюдал за постепенно приходящим в себя Джоном, однако тот избегал его взгляда. Он не думал, что когда-нибудь сможет смотреть в эти глаза так же, как раньше. Или на этот рот, о боже.

\- Ну, что ты думаешь? – спросил Шерлок.

Он даже не подозревал, каким двусмысленным был этот вопрос. Что думал Джон? Он думал, как чертовски ему повезло, что у него нет привычки кричать в постели имя своего партнера. Он думал, что подсознание, возможно, пытается его предать. Он думал, что с ним серьезно что-то не так.

Но Шерлок ждал ответа, и Джон не мог сказать ему ничего из этого.

\- Это было впечатляюще, - пробормотал он в свою кружку.

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Я думал, тебе понравится. Что-то пошло не так? Ты смог представить человека?

Джон сглотнул и прикрыл глаза.

\- О да, все было прекрасно, - он поднялся на ноги все еще с чашкой в руке. – Извини. Думаю, мне нужно обдумать это. Я, эм, буду у себя.

Уходя, Джон чувствовал на себе взгляд Шерлока и пытался понять, догадался ли он. Джон не знал, может ли Шерлок прочесть его мысли и заглянуть в те темные уголки его сознания, куда не решался заглядывать даже он сам.

***

\- Джон, - позвал Шерлок снизу. – Ты занят чем-нибудь важным? Конечно же, нет, - ответил он сам себе. – Спустись, пожалуйста.

Джон лежал на кровати и ухмылялся. С последнего сеанса гипноза прошло достаточно много времени: их отвлекло новое дело, которое только что завершилось напряженной схваткой с харизматичным лидером секты и тремя подростками, состоявшими в ней. Как обычно во время расследования, Джон очень мало спал и сейчас поднялся к себе в комнату вздремнуть, но все еще был слишком взбудоражен, чтобы заснуть. Наверное, Шерлок чувствовал себя так же беспокойно. В кэбе по пути домой он был подозрительно тих, как будто продолжал думать над разгадкой, хотя дело было успешно закрыто. Сеанс гипноза не помешал бы им обоим.

Джон спустил ноги с кровати и отправился вниз. Конечно, не исключено, что Шерлоку просто понадобился его телефон или еще что-нибудь, но к этому моменту Джон уже научился определять, когда его ждет гипноз. Он вошел в гостиную и посмотрел на вытянувшуюся вдоль дивана стройную фигуру Шерлока, наслаждаясь разливающимся в паху теплом.

После случая с воображаемым минетом Джон с некоторым беспокойством признал, что да, Шерлок на самом деле его привлекает. С некоторым беспокойством – потому что переживал из-за того, как это может воспринять Шерлок, если узнает. Если предположить, что он еще не знает. И, конечно же, беспокойство было связано с тем, что Джон по-прежнему считал себя натуралом. Насколько он помнил, раньше его никогда не привлекали мужчины. Но раньше он никогда и не испытывал невероятных оргазмов благодаря мужчине, так что тут, пожалуй, была взаимосвязь. И Шерлок в любом случае никогда не казался Джону мужественным или женственным. Он был гениальным, изобретательным и властным, а это способно сделать привлекательным любого.

\- Тебе что-то нужно? – спросил Джон. Ему всегда нравилось притворяться, будто он _не знает_ , что последует дальше.

Шерлок еще какое-то время додумывал свою мысль, а затем вскочил на ноги и сказал:

\- Да, нужно.

Он положил руку Джону на плечо, и тот понял, что во время гипноза придется стоять, а рука не будет давать ему падать. Далее последовала неизменная команда «засни»: это означало, что сейчас будет эксперимент, а не игра. Шерлок выбирал долгие погружения,только когда у него было игривое настроение. Джон почувствовал, как его глаза закрываются, а тело моментально расслабляется.

Шерлок по очереди поднял и отпустил руки Джона, позволяя им падать на его бедра и посылать по телу теплую волну. Джон ощутил, что тяжело опирается на руку на своем плече.

\- Сегодня я хочу, чтобы ты погрузился глубже, чем когда-либо прежде. Как думаешь, ты сможешь сделать это для меня? Ты уже чувствуешь, как расслабляешься все больше и больше – сначала тело, потом сознание. Вот так, очень хорошо, Джон. Через мгновение я попрошу тебя начать считать от ста до одного. Я хочу, чтобы после каждой цифры ты говорил слова «глубже и глубже». Каждый раз, когда ты будешь их произносить, ты будешь погружаться еще в два раза глубже. Каждая цифра и каждое слово будут только больше расслаблять тебя. Можешь начать считать, когда я уберу руку. Еще ты поймешь, что стоять прямо – легко. Ты будешь продолжать считать, пока я снова не дотронусь до твоего плеча, и тогда ты обнаружишь, что все остальные цифры расплываются. Какое бы число ни последовало после того, как я коснусь твоего плеча, оно просто исчезнет из твоей головы, а ты погрузишься еще глубже. Начинай.

Тяжесть исчезла с плеча Джона, и он начал считать, как ему было сказано.

\- Сто… Глубже и глубже… Девяносто девять… Глубже и глубже… Девяносто восемь…

Тело стало слегка покачиваться, как и всегда, когда он был в трансе и при этом стоял, но это было нормально. В глубине квартиры Шерлок что-то искал, но Джон с легкостью игнорировал посторонние звуки. В таком состоянии он без проблем мог сконцентрироваться на одном-единственном задании, а сейчас его заданием было отсчитывать числа, проплывающие перед внутренним взором.

\- Девяносто один… Глубже и глубже…

Он досчитал до восьмидесяти четырех, прежде чем Шерлок снова коснулся его плеча, и все, что должно было последовать дальше, кануло в Лету.

\- У тебя превосходно получается, - сказал Шерлок. Джону всегда нравилось, что роль гипнотизера вынуждает его хвалить и поощрять Джона; обычно комплименты от Шерлока были крайне редки. – Ты погружаешься все глубже. Мне интересно, можешь ли ты представить возле своего сознания линейку, где цифра один – наверху, а цифра десять – внизу. Единица обозначает твое нормальное бодрствующее состояние, десятка – глубочайший транс. Я хочу, чтобы во время погружения ты смотрел на линейку и сообщил мне, какую цифру видишь сейчас.

Джон подождал, пока картинка возникнет в воображении, и увидел цифры от одного до девяти, которые уходили высоко вверх над его головой, словно он смотрел со дна бассейна. Джон погрузился еще глубже и пробормотал ту цифру, что была прямо перед ним:

\- Десять.

\- Хорошо. Очень хорошо, - Шерлок сделал паузу. – Сейчас, Джон, я вложу тебе в руку пистолет. Ты ведь отлично умеешь обращаться с оружием, не так ли? Ты легко сможешь держать пистолет так же, как в бодрствующем состоянии, и не стрелять. У тебя получится? 

Джон кивнул и с трудом подумал: к чему это все? Внутри начало зарождаться сомнение, но он отпустил его. А затем ощутил в своей ладони прохладный металл и знакомым движением сомкнул пальцы вокруг рукоятки.

\- Вот так, Джон. Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты слушал меня очень внимательно, - ненужное замечание, Джон давно уже впитывал его слова с восторженным вниманием. – Я хочу, чтобы ты открыл глаза, когда я досчитаю до трех. Ты сможешь ходить и разговаривать как обычно, но на самом деле будешь оставаться в глубоком трансе. Когда ты откроешь глаза, первым, что ты увидишь, буду я. Но я не буду выглядеть собой. Я хочу, чтобы ты видел кого-то совершенно другого, когда будешь смотреть на меня.

Шерлок снова замолчал, а Джон ожидал указания, кого ему придется представить на месте Шерлока.

\- Когда ты откроешь глаза, то увидишь не меня, а Мориарти. Я знаю, твое воображение настолько сильное, что тебе не составит труда представить, будто Мориарти на самом деле находится с тобой в одной комнате, и ты будешь вести себя соответствующим образом. Как думаешь, ты сможешь сделать это для меня?

Сомнения вернулись. Джон не был уверен, что согласен на такую игру, и озабоченно нахмурился. Но он все равно кивнул: Шерлок хотел, чтобы он сделал это, а он хотел доставить Шерлоку удовольствие. Джон не был готов покинуть свое приятное покорное состояние, даже если обстоятельства превращались в несколько странные.

Шерлок досчитал до трех, и Джон открыл глаза.

Потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы иллюзия заработала. Джон _не хотел_ , чтобы перед ним стоял Мориарти, и поэтому сначала он увидел что-то вроде двойного изображения: Шерлок и Мориарти занимали одно и то же пространство, и эмоции Джона метались между ненавистью и облегчением. Он моргнул несколько раз – и появился Мориарти, цельный и опасный, а в руке Джона был пистолет. Поднять его и прицелится в голову было автоматическим действием.

\- Как ты сюда попал? – крикнул Джон, обезумев от замешательства, но стараясь не позволить эмоциям помешать ему. Он мельком взглянул на свою грудь, ожидая увидеть красную точку снайперского прицела, хотя они находились в его собственной квартире, где снайперу просто негде было бы спрятаться.

\- Это неважно, - сказал Мориарти… нет… да, это был ехидный голос Мориарти, и все внутри Джона сжалось. – А вот это – важно.

Мориарти поднял свой пистолет и направил его на Джона. Вот только Джон узнал это оружие. Нет. О боже. В руке Мориарти был пистолет Шерлока, и паника ледяной водой захлестнула Джона.

\- Где Шерлок? – прорычал он. – Что ты сделал с ним?

На мгновение Мориарти выглядел удивленным, и это только усилило замешательство Джона. Что-то во всем этом было не так. Почему он стоит с пистолетом в руке? Рядом с Мориарти? В своей квартире? Под воздействием адреналина мозг Джона работал быстрее, чем обычно; так бывало всегда, когда он оказывался в опасной для жизни ситуации. Благодаря адреналину концентрация внимания усилилась: Джон замечал каждую деталь вокруг и не терял из виду действий Мориарти, вплоть до легчайшего шевеления его пальца на курке. Почему же ему казалось, будто что-то очень важное, громадное ускользает от него? И где, черт возьми, Шерлок?

Мориарти вздохнул.

\- Ладно. Я убил Шерлока. Ты это хотел услышать?

Джон забыл о своем замешательстве. Ярость, обжигающая ярость и отчаяние на миг ослепили его. Потом расслабленная концентрация вернулась, и Джон прицелился Мориарти прямо между глаз.

И в этот момент реальность начала рябить. Джон резко, со вздохом пришел в себя и в ужасе осознал, что перед ним стоит Шерлок, что это он был здесь все время, а Мориарти никогда не было, что сам он целился в Шерлока. Джон пошатнулся и сделал шаг или два назад, нелепо уронив пистолет на пол.

Шерлок опустил собственное оружие и в беспокойстве посмотрел на него.

\- Джон?

Джон впервые силой вывел себя из транса, и это было неприятно. Жесткое возвращение в реальность не имело ничего общего с его обычным плавным пробуждением. Джон чувствовал, как адреналин по-прежнему бурлит в нем, а сердце колотится чаще, чем обычно. Он посмотрел на свою левую руку: она дрожала как осиновый лист, хотя была абсолютно тверда еще минуту назад во время воображаемой схватки.

А затем Джон поднял глаза на Шерлока и проревел:

\- Это что, блять, было?!

\- Эксперимент, - тихо ответил Шерлок. – Не волнуйся, пистолеты не заряжены.

\- Дело не в этом! – Джон продолжал кричать так громко, как только мог. Он зажмурился, пытаясь стереть изображение из памяти: его собственные руки направляют пистолет в лицо Шерлоку. От этой картинки тянуло блевать. Джона приводила в ужас не жестокость произошедшего, а то, что он едва не причинил вред тому, кого любит. Не имело значения, что он сам вывел себя из транса; сейчас Джон уже осознавал, что никогда не смог бы выстрелить, как бы глубоко ему это ни внушили. Но весь этот эпизод пробрал его до глубины души и возродил очень реальный скрытый страх: он опасен. Он – человек, которого учили убивать, и он _убивал_. Шерлок знал это и пытался пробудить в Джоне это знание, как будто его можно было превратить в оружие. Это не сработало, никогда бы не сработало… но что, если бы да?

Шерлок, все еще стоявший как вкопанный, начал объяснять.

\- Мне необходимо было узнать, насколько эффективно воздействие на сознание. Я должен был понять, можно ли склонить к убийству человека со строгими моральными принципами.

Его голос практически дрожал. Джон никогда не слышал ничего подобного, но он не собирался испытывать жалость к этому засранцу.

\- Что ж, тогда найди себе другого подопытного кролика. Я тебе не какой-то чертов убийца!

 _Ты – убийца_ , прошептал внутренний голос, и Джон постарался его проигнорировать.

Ему нужно было убраться из этой квартиры, подальше от Шерлока. Джон, сшибая стулья, хромал по комнате в поисках своей трости. Когда же она в последний раз была ему нужна и где, черт возьми, он ее оставил? Наконец, Джон обнаружил торчащую из-под стола рукоятку, вытащил трость, добрался до входной двери и с грохотом захлопнул ее за собой.

\- Джон, прости меня.

Он слышал, как Шерлок зовет его, но не обернулся.

***

В последующие две недели Джону и Шерлоку с легкостью удавалось избегать друг друга. В первый день Джон был настолько подавлен, что от безысходности поехал ночевать к Гарри. Слава богу, она ни о чем его не расспрашивала, но все равно не упустила возможности в очередной раз сообщить, что ей не нравится его сосед и она ему не доверяет. Джон почти готов был согласиться.

Потом он начал брать дополнительные дежурства, а Шерлок – посвящать все свое свободное от расследований время старым нераскрытым делам (Джон узнал об этом от Лестрада, который позвонил узнать, куда же он запропастился). Джон, в отличие от Шерлока, никогда не был совой и обычно уже засыпал, когда тот возвращался домой. А когда Шерлок утром открывал глаза, Джона уже не было. Избегать друг друга стало рутиной.

За эти две недели у Джона было достаточно времени, чтобы успокоиться и хорошенько подумать о том, чего он хочет, даже если его желания противоречили здравому смыслу.

Эксперимент Шерлока был жутким и очень сильно обидел Джона, но все же он не был злоумышленным. Возможно, Шерлок не учел того, что Джон может разозлиться на попытку вновь превратить его в убийцу. А еще он не учел того, что у Джона сложные взаимоотношения с оружием. И если уж начистоту, то Шерлок так и не нарушил никаких правил. Это не смягчало последствий его поступка, но зато так Джону было легче простить его. И потом, это было весьма в духе Шерлока: сделать с Джоном самую неприятную вещь из всех возможных, а потом удивиться его реакции. 

Кроме того, Джону пришлось взглянуть правде в глаза: несмотря на все это, он скучал по гипнозу. Болезненно скучал. Джону не хватало погружений в транс, и на работе он стал более раздражительным, словно зависимый от кофеина человек, у которого закончился кофе. И он скучал по Шерлоку. В конце концов, желание быть загипнотизированным – и загипнотизированным именно Шерлоком – одержало верх над его злостью на беспечность соседа.

Так что Джон первым нарушил двухнедельную тишину. Как-то он заметил, что дверь в комнату Шерлока слегка приоткрыта, а изнутри доносится клацанье клавиатуры. Джон постучался и открыл дверь, стараясь успеть до того, как Шерлок скажет ему проваливать.

Он лежал на спине, неудобно поставив ноутбук на грудь. Экран был слишком близко к лицу, и от этого Шерлок выглядел несколько комично. Когда Джон вошел, он захлопнул крышку.

\- У меня есть два новых правила, - сказал Джон, стоя в дверном проеме. Он всегда знал, что Шерлок не особенно силен в понимании премудростей человеческих взаимоотношений, и поэтому он должен был сформулировать правила так четко, как только возможно. Ему нужно было проговорить вслух те вещи, которые очевидны для всех, _кроме_ единственного в мире консультирующего детектива. – Во-первых, не заставляй меня делать что-либо противоречащее моим моральным принципам. И, во-вторых, никакого насилия. Мне его хватает и в обычной жизни.

Шерлок посмотрел на него с тревогой.

\- Я думал, ты больше не хочешь быть загипнотизированным. Мне казалось, что ты злишься на меня.

\- Я злюсь на тебя, - резко ответил Джон, но потом поправился: - Я _злился_ на тебя. Но, возможно, я просто не очень хорошо все объяснил, - он глубоко вдохнул и приготовился говорить начистоту. – Я хочу этого. И не думаю, что ты представляешь, насколько сильно и давно. Знаю, для тебя гипноз – просто веселье, но для меня это…

Джон остановился и задумался, прежде чем произнести необратимое слово «необходимо». Он не был готов признать какую-либо зависимость от Шерлока, если она не была взаимной.

\- Для меня это важно, - сказал в итоге Джон. – Да, в тот раз ты вывел меня из себя, но, видимо, не настолько сильно, чтобы я решил завязать окончательно.

\- Я не веселюсь, - ответил Шерлок. Он отложил ноутбук в сторону и сел.

\- Что, прости?

\- Ты сказал, что для меня гипноз – просто веселье. Я хочу подчеркнуть, что я не веселюсь.

Что-то в его интонации заставило Джона в нерешительности замолчать. Он знал, что Шерлок никогда не признается в эмоциональной привязанности к чему-то, но когда он сказал, что не веселится, Джон понял: это его способ признать, что для него происходящее тоже важно. Может быть, слегка по-другому, но все равно важно. Джон надеялся, что не ошибся.

\- Хорошо, тогда ладно. 

\- Отлично, - Шерлок спрыгнул с кровати и похлопал рукой по ее краю. – Присаживайся.

\- Что, сейчас?

\- Если ты хочешь.

Неожиданно щедрый ответ.

Мгновение Джон колебался, но потом осознал, что у него нет ровным счетом никаких причин для беспокойства.

\- Целых две чертовых недели без гипноза! Боже, да, хочу.

Джон подошел и уселся на кровать, на кровать Шерлока. Они никогда не занимались этим в чьей-либо спальне. Это место делало процесс куда более интимным, хотя гипноз был интимным уже сам по себе.

Джон приготовился было к погружению, но Шерлок вдруг отвернулся и отошел к шкафу, который больше напоминал место некой катастрофы. 

\- У меня есть для тебя кое-что.

\- Для меня? – удивился Джон. Он не мог вообразить, что это могло быть; зная Шерлока – что угодно. – Мне следует испугаться?

Хоть Шерлок рылся в вещах, стоя к нему спиной, Джон услышал в его голосе усмешку:

\- Только если тебе хочется. А, вот они.

Шерлок обернулся с торжествующей улыбкой. Джон взглянул на предмет, свисавший с его ладони – и у него перехватило дыхание, а сердце начало бешено колотиться.

Карманные часы. Простые, классические карманные часы без крышки, на золотой цепочке, со сложным выгравированным узором на задней стенке. Дорогие, но не вызывающие. Любому другому человеку они показались бы самым обыкновенным предметом, но Джон в жизни не видел ничего более соблазнительного. Его член с готовностью согласился с этой мыслью.

\- Когда ты их купил? – восхищенно спросил Джон. _И как тебе удается знать обо мне абсолютно все?_ – добавил он мысленно.

\- Несколько недель назад, - Шерлок подошел и встал перед Джоном, опустив часы до уровня его глаз. Джон протянул руку, чтобы потрогать их, повернуть, рассмотреть со всех сторон, запомнить каждую деталь. Шерлок позволил ему это, но продолжал держать цепочку, не отдавая часы. – Я изучил тот нелепый сайт, на который ты крайне рекомендовал мне зайти. Кстати, пишут там отвратительно, не знаю, как ты это выносишь. Но я обратил внимание, что в историях о _настоящем_ гипнозе, а не о магии или контролирующих сознание инопланетянах, особой популярностью пользуются разнообразные клише. Из-за большого количества плохих фильмов, несомненно. Я подумал, что конкретно это клише может тебе подойти.

Неожиданно для себя Джон понял, что это один из самых романтичных подарков, которые он когда-либо получал. Он опустил руку, но не смог отвести от часов взгляд. 

\- Это на самом деле хорошее клише, - мягко сказал Джон.

\- Однако есть одно условие, - Шерлок начал слегка покачивать часы, чтобы они описывали небольшие круги. – Ты составил правила, которые я должен соблюдать, поэтому будет справедливо, если у меня тоже будет правило для тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты, когда бы ни увидел эти часы – в моей руке, на столе, где-то еще, - перестал заниматься своими делами, сконцентрировался на часах и ожидал моих команд. И мне не нужно будет напоминать об этом. Ты понимаешь?

Джон сглотнул и с удовольствием принял эти условия. Шерлок легко мог бы сделать часы еще одним якорем, но то, что Джон будет подчиняться добровольно и по собственному желанию, заводило его не меньше. Это давало Шерлоку власть иного рода, и Джон был только счастлив позволить ему взять эту власть. 

\- Очень хорошо, - сказал Шерлок. Его голос стал ниже и мягче, речь зазвучала размеренно. – Я вижу, ты уже начал подчиняться новому правилу, осознанно или нет. Это верно. Сконцентрируйся на покачивающихся часах. Глубоко вдохни… и медленно выдохни. У тебя так хорошо получается входить в транс, что мне даже не нужно что-то говорить, правда? Я могу просто стоять и качать часы, а ты загипнотизируешь себя сам. Ты не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы захотел, хотя я знаю, что ты не хочешь. Слышишь, как тикают часы? Как секунды убегают все дальше и дальше? Уверен, ты чувствуешь, что прямо сейчас погружаешься в транс. Возможно, ты ощущаешь слабость в кончиках пальцев или в уголках глаз. Скоро она начнет расползаться по всему телу, и ты поймешь, что погружаешься очень глубоко. Интересно, ты смог бы отвести взгляд от часов, даже если бы постарался? Думаю, если ты попробуешь посмотреть в сторону, то поймешь, что не можешь сделать этого. Ты так быстро погружаешься в транс. Попробуй посмотреть на что-то еще, кроме часов.

Джон _не хотел_ смотреть на что-то еще, но приложил все усилия, чтобы отвести взгляд. К его удовольствию, глаза не слушались. В часах было что-то очень соблазнительное. Возможно, Шерлок прав, и это все влияние слишком большого количества плохих фильмов и воскресных мультиков, но для того, кого возбуждает гипноз, лучшей сексуальной игрушки не придумать. Связь между карманными часами и подчинением очень хорошо укоренилась в его сознании. Часы раскачивались медленно, размеренно, словно маятник. Каждый раз, когда они оказывались в левой верхней точке своей траектории, на стекле вспышкой отражался свет. Все остальное в комнате было темным и расплывчатым, но голос Шерлока оставался острым как кристалл.

\- Можешь перестать пробовать. Я знаю, эти попытки тебя утомили, поэтому сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты погрузился в самый глубокий транс, в котором когда-либо бывал. Вот так. Твои глаза очень устали, но постарайся не закрывать их, чтобы следить за часами. Очень хорошо. Погружайся в глубочайший транс, не закрывая глаз. Погружайся, опускайся на самое дно. Сейчас я уберу часы, но ты будешь продолжать видеть их перед собой и следить за ними глазами. Да, именно так. Превосходно, Джон.

Джон не был уверен в том, что настоящие часы исчезли, поскольку его мозг абсолютно не замечал разницы между физическим объектом и его изображением в сознании. Он ощущал блаженство в каждом дюйме своего тела. Как он умудрился продержаться две недели без этого трепетного, бесконечно счастливого покоя?

Когда Шерлок вновь заговорил, его голос стал звучать ближе к лицу Джона. Вероятно, он опустился перед ним на колени, но Джон этого не знал. Все, что он видел, - это карманные часы, которые качаются сначала влево, потом вправо.

\- Ты знаешь, как выглядишь под гипнозом? Можешь ответить; ты поймешь, что легко можешь разговаривать как обычно.

\- Нет.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе?

\- Да, - без промедления ответил Джон. Ему всегда было интересно, что именно видит перед собой Шерлок, когда они играют в эти игры.

\- Я буду описывать, как ты выглядишь, и я хочу, чтобы ты представлял это так, как будто смотришься в зеркало. Думаю, я начну сверху и буду постепенно спускаться вниз.

Шерлок замолчал, видимо, собираясь с мыслями. Затем он начал описывать Джона со своей обычной тщательностью. 

\- Твои глаза открыты и двигаются из стороны в сторону, они сфокусированы на чем-то прямо передо мной. Веки наполовину опущены, зрачки расширены. Подозреваю, это связано с возбуждением, а не с гипнозом. Твои глаза ярко блестят, как если бы ты был под кайфом. Черты лица заметно разгладились, особенно морщины на лбу. Боюсь, ты слишком много хмуришься. Еще ты немного покраснел, хотя на это большинство не обратило бы внимания. Твоя челюсть расслаблена, рот приоткрыт. Вся голова наклонена вперед под странным углом. В обычном состоянии твой подбородок касался бы груди, но я предполагаю, что ты не опускаешь его, чтобы следить за часами. Твои плечи опущены, спина ссутулена. Грудь поднимается медленно, ты дышишь поверхностно. Твой правый указательный палец подергивается, словно во сне.

Джон подумал, что Шерлок закончил, когда тот добавил еще одно наблюдение:

\- И твоя эрекция заметно увеличилась с того момента, как я начал тебя описывать. Теперь, Джон, ты можешь представить, как выглядишь сейчас?

Да, он мог представить это так отчетливо, как если бы видел собственное отражение. В подробном описании Шерлока он выглядел беспомощным и развращенным, и представший в воображении вид своего же блаженного лица неприлично возбудил Джона. Но без приказа Шерлока он не мог прикоснуться к своему члену. 

\- Когда будешь мастурбировать в следующий раз, представь, как ты выглядишь под гипнозом. После этого тебе будет сложно сконцентрироваться на чем-то еще. Сейчас можешь перестать смотреть на часы и закрыть глаза, Джон.

Часы исчезли, и его глаза закрылись. Последовала минутная тишина, во время которой Джон тонул в расслаблении и возбуждении, ожидая, что будет дальше.

\- Позволь мне спросить: может быть, ты хотел бы сделать под гипнозом что-то, чего мы еще не делали?

Джон снова нахмурился, хотя Шерлок и сказал ему, что он хмурится слишком много. Вообще-то, была одна мысль, к которой он возвращался достаточно часто, но он не планировал рассказывать о ней. Джон не хотел знать, как может отреагировать Шерлок, и не был уверен, что готов к этому сам.

\- Не бойся сказать мне, что бы это ни было. Позволь смущению или стыду, которые ты можешь испытывать, исчезнуть вместе с другими заботами. И помни, что все правила в силе, поэтому ты в безопасности. Когда будешь готов, можешь сказать мне, чего ты хочешь.

Джон не собирался говорить, потому что это наверняка было бы плохим решением. Но когда он забыл о собственных возражениях, признание выскочило само по себе.

\- Хочу отсосать тебе, - пробормотал он.

За этим снова последовала тишина. Потом Шерлок сказал:

\- Я задам тебе еще один вопрос, и я хочу, чтобы ты очень хорошо подумал, прежде чем ответить. Я также хочу, чтобы ты ответил так точно и подробно, как только можешь. _Почему_ ты хочешь это сделать?

Вопрос был достаточно простым, но Джон прежде никогда не задумывался над ответом. Это была всего лишь фантазия, кто знает, откуда они берутся? Однако Джон постарался найти в своей голове объяснение тому, почему в последнее время он стал одержим идеей засунуть член Шерлока себе в рот. Он обнаружил две возможные причины.

\- Потому что я этого стесняюсь, - голос Джона звучал так тихо, что он сам едва слышал его. Шерлок просил говорить нормально, но Джон был слишком расслаблен, чтобы издавать громкие звуки.

\- Почему ты хочешь делать что-то, чего стесняешься? – допытывался Шерлок.

Джон задумался. И правда, звучало противоречиво. Он хотел того, чего не хотел, но именно это и притягивало.

\- Потому что тогда ты можешь заставить меня делать это, - сказал Джон и добавил вторую причину: - И я хочу, чтобы ты кончил.

\- Почему тебя волнует, кончаю ли я? – спросил Шерлок. Его голос звучал по-настоящему растерянно – растерянно и неуверенно.

\- Это нечестно.

\- Что нечестно?

\- Что я получаю от этого больше удовольствия, чем ты.

Повисла тишина, и Джон не был уверен, удовлетворили ли Шерлока его ответы. Обычно, находясь в трансе, он блокировал любые звуки из внешнего мира, но через некоторое время Джон услышал отдаленные, глухие звуки шагов, которые то приближались, то отдалялись. Он также слышал, как Шерлок бормочет себе под нос что-то бессвязное: «Что, если… Проклятье, Джон… Нет, хорошо…»

У Джона не было ничего, кроме терпения и очень плохого чувства времени, поэтому он не знал, как долго Шерлок принимал решение. В ожидании он думал о том, что _именно_ только что смог признать и узнать о себе с помощью этого несколько отстраненного, но весьма любопытного способа. А затем голос Шерлока вернулся. Инструкции были торопливыми, речь – напряженной и нервной, но вместе с тем решительной.

\- Хорошо, Джон, вот что мы сделаем. Через несколько мгновений я попрошу тебя открыть глаза, и ты сможешь заняться со мной оральным сексом так, как тебе хочется. Но ты будешь делать это не как Джон Уотсон. Я хочу, чтобы ты представил, будто ты – машина, а не человек. Механизм, запрограммированный делать отличные минеты, и ничего более. Ты не будешь ни о чем думать или испытывать какие-либо эмоции, но будешь делать все, что я скажу – без возражений, как машина. Как думаешь, ты сможешь сделать это для меня?

Джон подождал, пока установка отложится в сознании.

\- Да.

\- Так. Ладно. Хорошо, - Шерлок глубоко вдохнул. – Можешь начинать. Позволь всем своим мыслям исчезнуть и представь себя механизмом. Неодушевленным, без эмоций. Представь, что в тебе, как в компьютере, есть жесткий диск, который запрограммирован исключительно на то, чтобы делать потрясающие минеты. Как только будешь готов, можешь открывать глаза и приступать.

Когда Джон оказался под гипнозом впервые, он отметил для себя, что в трансе продолжает полностью осознавать происходящее. Даже когда он выполнял приказы, даже когда его память временно пропадала. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что гипноз работал не так, как в фильмах или книгах; транс не превращал в безмозглого раба. Но происходящее сейчас очень напоминало как раз то вымышленное повиновение: Джон избавлялся от своей личности, от своих идей и мнений, оставляя в себе только желание следовать инструкциям. Искренне веря, что он машина, а не человек. Джон открыл глаза и начал рассматривать мужчину, стоявшего перед ним.

Шерлок расставил ноги на ширину плеч, опустил руки по швам, сжал кулаки. Он по-прежнему был в своей приталенной рубашке и приспустил брюки лишь до середины бедер. Эти детали отпечатались в сознании Джона, но его внимание было сфокусировано на члене в гнезде темных волос, который свисал из-под края рубашки.

Последовавшее далее сложно было описать. Джон четко осознавал, что именно делает, но был абсолютно безразличен к своим действиям. Он встал с кровати, подошел к цели и опустился перед ней на колени. Джон взял мягкий член в руку и направил его в рот, несколько раз лизнув на пробу, прежде чем начать посасывать головку. Каждую деталь он фиксировал без сантиментов, с точностью записывающего устройства. Буквально через мгновение член начал твердеть. Джон вдохнул запах мускуса и мыла.

Программа внутри него знала, что должно быть приятным, и Джон воплощал это в жизнь так хорошо, как только мог. Он старался прикрывать зубы и помогал рукой там, где не мог полностью взять в рот. Другой рукой Джон ласкал яички Шерлока. Тишину в комнате нарушали лишь сосущие звуки, которые издавал он сам, и тяжелое дыхание сверху.

Вскоре член на его языке затвердел окончательно, и после этого Джон начал получать указания. Они состояли из одного-двух слов: «быстрее», «сильнее», «подожди немного». Между командами неровное дыхание превращалось то в сопение, то во вздохи, то в резкий вдох, за которым через несколько мгновений следовал дрожащий выдох. Неуверенная рука легла на затылок Джона.

Только одна команда была сформулирована целым предложением, и она прозвучала после того, как ноги Шерлока начали дрожать:

\- Спусти штаны и ласкай себя, но не кончай раньше, чем я.

Джон незамедлительно убрал руки с его бедер и расстегнул ширинку. Он почти не обращал внимания на собственное возбуждение и не давал ему отвлекать себя от главной задачи даже после того, как обхватил свой член рукой. Команды «сильнее» и «быстрее» начали звучать чаще, а дыхание сверху стало рваным.

Шерлок старался издавать как можно меньше звуков, поэтому член во рту Джона вздрогнул и начал изливаться без какого-либо предупреждения с его стороны. Часть спермы потекла по подбородку Джона. Остальное он постарался проглотить с такой же тщательностью, с какой это сделала бы машина, – все до последней капли. Обмякшая плоть выскользнула из его губ, а через секунду он ускорился и тоже достиг оргазма, кончив на брюки Шерлока с крайне немеханическим стоном.

***

Когда Джон открыл глаза, он лежал на спине на кровати Шерлока, а его самого нигде не было видно.

Джон облизал губы и уставился в потолок. Шерлок вытер ему лицо, но его вкус, вкус его спермы все еще чувствовался на языке и в горле. Это был привкус подчинения. Джон моргнул и привел мысли в порядок. Нет, это был привкус того, что ему срочно нужно почистить зубы.

Джон задумался над тем, что они сделали на этот раз… Что _Шерлок_ сделал… На что Джон согласился… Нет, о чем Джон _попросил_. Попросил и получил – и при этом совершенно неожиданно. Одна из самых эротичных вещей, которые с ним когда-либо происходили. Джон рассеянно провел большим пальцем по уголку рта, нижней губе. Его тело все еще было слишком обмякшим, чтобы сесть или хотя бы повернуться.

Шерлок, должно быть, чувствовал себя очень виноватым из-за их ссоры. Он еще никогда ничего не дарил Джону и никогда не спрашивал, чего ему хочется. Получается, это было извинение. Так извиняться мог только Шерлок, и в итоге Джон чувствовал скорее смущение и ошеломление, чем тепло и расслабленность. Однажды ему все равно придется задуматься об этом, а также о своем первом минете и постоянно усиливающейся влюбленности, но он справлялся с гораздо худшими вещами, справится и сейчас. Возможно, в нем говорил посттрансовый восторг.

Впрочем, Шерлок… Шерлок со своим безумным самоконтролем, позволивший увидеть его надломленным, задыхающимся. Не разрешающий Джону включить мысли или чувства, пока все не закончилось, пока Джон не превратился обратно в человека, а Шерлок не ушел тихонько из комнаты.

Джон еще раз проиграл в голове все произошедшее, на этот раз обратив внимание на некоторые детали: сомнения Шерлока, его напряжение, те условия, при которых он согласился на секс, и – самое пугающее – его отсутствие сейчас, не говоря уже об отсутствии чая. Джон начинал волноваться. Шерлок получил удовольствие, или же он просто смирился? Было ли лишение Джона человеческих черт единственным способом, который помог бы ему справиться с этим? Неужели Джон заставил Шерлока сделать что-то, к чему тот не был готов, хотя и контролировал ситуацию?

Джон быстро позабыл о собственных волнениях и все больше начинал беспокоиться о Шерлоке. В любом случае, он терпеть не мог переживать из-за себя. Ему гораздо больше нравилось заботиться о ком-то, а на этот раз именно Шерлок нуждался в заботе.

Джону не хотелось напрягать мышцы, но он решительно поднялся с кровати и пошел к двери. Шерлок обнаружился в гостиной. Он лежал на диване на боку, подтянув колени к груди, и смотрел в сторону телевизора. Это не было хорошим признаком, хотя Джон и почувствовал облегчение от того, что тот вовсе не ушел из квартиры.

\- Эй, - мягко сказал Джон. – Ты…

\- Я в порядке, - перебил его Шерлок, не дав задать вопрос. В принципе, это могло означать, что он на самом деле в порядке, но, скорее всего, никаким порядком тут и не пахло.

Джон задумался, что он может предложить Шерлоку, чтобы тот не отверг это сразу же. Сочувствие точно не подходило. Любое демонстративное проявление любви – тоже. Что Шерлок сделал бы на его месте? О, точно.

\- Пойду сделаю нам по чашечке чая, - предложил Джон.

Он молча поставил чайник. Шерлок тоже молчал – еще более выразительно, чем Джон, если такое вообще было возможно. Он определенно не выглядел расстроенным, и даже его поза не была необычной: у Шерлока вообще были странные взаимоотношения с мебелью. Он просто был наглухо закрытым, словно раковина, и Джон не мог с этим смириться. В прошлом они часто не говорили о каких-то важных вещах. В основном Джон не обращал на это внимания, но только не на этот раз, хоть пока он и не знал, как завести разговор.

Вода закипела, чай заварился, Джон осторожно прошел в гостиную, удерживая две полные чашки в руках, – и только после этого нарушил тишину.

\- Что ж, это был мой первый раз с мужчиной, - признался он. Это была единственная фраза, которая пришла ему в голову. – Первый раз, если не считать всего того, что мы уже делали до этого.

А к этому моменту Джон уже не очень-то понимал, что именно считается. Они начали заниматься сексом в тот момент, когда губы Джона коснулись члена Шерлока? Или гораздо раньше, когда Шерлок зажег свечку, а Джон закрыл глаза? Привычные определения не особенно подходили.

\- Да, я знаю, - пробормотал Шерлок.

Вместо того, чтобы спросить, как он это понял, Джон приподнял бровь.

\- Я был настолько плох?

Джон с удовольствием наблюдал, как изгибаются губы Шерлока. Это была одна из его любимых реакций: раздраженная и снисходительная, но втайне довольная и, возможно, даже нежная усмешка. Шерлок свесил с дивана ноги и сел, принимая у Джона чашку, а затем склонился над ней, подставляя лицо под пар. Джон уселся рядом с ним.

Какое-то время они молча наслаждались чаем. Шерлок притоптывал ногой и продолжал смотреть в никуда. Когда их чашки наполовину опустели, он, наконец, ответил на признание Джона своим собственным:

\- Полагаю, теперь ты ждешь, чтобы я сказал тебе, что это был мой первый сексуальный опыт.

Подозрения Джона подтвердились.

\- Да, я знаю, - сказал он, имитируя тон Шерлока. Не только он один может быть умником.

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Ты не _знал_ , ты догадался. Есть разница.

Джон отмахнулся от этой разницы.

\- Ладно, я догадался. Как тебе больше нравится, - он почесал шею и искоса взглянул на Шерлока. – Ну… что ты думаешь?

\- О чем? – спросил Шерлок. – О сексе в целом? Об оральном сексе в частности? О конкретно твоих талантах?

Джон поежился.

\- Давай не будем о моих талантах. Не думаю, что мне прямо сейчас необходим удар по самолюбию.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- Вряд ли мое мнение будет иметь значение, у меня все равно нет никаких оснований для сравнения.

\- Тогда давай… о сексе в целом, - на мгновение Джон отключился от происходящего, словно перестал осознавать реальность их разговора. Он глубоко вдохнул. – Со мной, в частности.

Шерлок быстро взглянул на него и в задумчивости сузил глаза, а затем отвел взгляд. Он начал притоптывать ногой чаще, так что его колено дергалось вверх и вниз, а потом сделал еще один долгий глоток чая.

\- Это было… - долгая пауза предвещала великолепный анализ, однако Шерлок закончил предложение одним-единственным словом: - Хорошо. И, коль уж мы заговорили об этом, ты сделал все превосходно.

В глубине души Джон вздохнул с облегчением. «Хорошо» было чуть ли не высочайшей формой похвалы от Шерлока. То есть, в итоге Джону удалось не испугать его до полусмерти.

\- Мне кажется, это было восхитительно, - согласился Джон, начиная улыбаться. – _Ты_ был восхитителен. Даже несмотря на то, что твое извращенное воображение иногда слегка напрягает.

Он снова бросил взгляд на дергающееся колено Шерлока и только сейчас обратил внимание на то, что тот переоделся.

\- Кстати, прости, что испачкал твои брюки.

\- Их можно отстирать.

Шерлок наклонился, чтобы поставить свою пустую чашку на стол рядом с чашкой Джона, а поскольку в тот момент Джон смотрел вниз, он успел заметить. Золотая цепочка была пристегнута к петле для ремня и уходила в карман Шерлока. Он не убрал часы. Он носил их с собой, словно оберег, или оружие, или и то, и другое сразу. У Джона перехватило дыхание, а сердце странно сжалось в груди.

Он поднял голову и увидел, что Шерлок проследил направление его взгляда. Он смотрел на Джона со своим самым невозмутимым выражением лица, но его глаза поблескивали – опасно, страстно и соблазнительно. Это делало его совершенно неотразимым. Джон осознал, что Шерлок объективно привлекателен, еще в тот день, когда они познакомились, но он не мог понять, в какой момент Шерлок превратился из привлекательного в сногсшибательного. Определенно, это как-то было связано с его пронизывающим взглядом, который одновременно обнажал Джона и видел его насквозь.

Джон наклонился вперед.

\- Можно я поцелую тебя?

\- Что? Зачем? – забормотал Шерлок, а его бесстрастное выражение лица сменилось паникой. Такая реакция наверняка охладила бы Джона, но поведение Шерлока было почти комическим, и он едва сдержал улыбку.

\- Люди обычно так делают, - пояснил Джон. – Как правило, _до_ того, как начинают трахаться, но я не против, если у нас все будет наоборот.

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Да, я знаю, но зачем? Поцелуи всегда казались мне довольно бессмысленным упражнением.

Джон удивился, но ничего страшного – ему не впервые приходилось объяснять Шерлоку основы человеческих взаимоотношений.

\- Люди целуются, потому что это… приятно, - сделал он попытку. Шерлок нахмурился сильнее. Ладно, попробуем по-другому. – Потому что это интимно.

\- Секс более интимен, - возразил Шерлок. – И многие согласятся, что он более приятен.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Да, но люди не могут заниматься сексом каждый раз, когда хотя показать свою привязанность друг к другу.

Джон пытался отыскать хоть одну неоспоримую причину, по которой Шерлок должен разрешить поцеловать его, когда идея неожиданно пришла в голову. Да, это на самом деле была очень хорошая причина, и Джон подозревал, что ее будет достаточно, чтобы убедить Шерлока. Скоро он это выяснит. Считайте это экспериментом.

\- Потому что _мне_ было бы приятно, - осторожно сказал Джон.  
На этот раз у Шерлока не нашлось готового возражения. Пока он принимал решение, его пальцы начали барабанить по бедру, в дополнение к нервно подрагивающей ноге. Джон волновался не меньше. Наконец, Шерлок перестал дергаться, повернулся к Джону и сказал:

\- Ладно.

Джону не нужно было повторять дважды. Он обхватил рукой затылок Шерлока и соединил их рты, минуя целомудренные прикосновения сомкнутых губ и сразу направляясь своим языком к языку Шерлока. Пожалуй, он мог бы быть более ласковым или начать медленнее, но успел растерять остатки терпения во время этого разговора. Джон знал, чего хочет, и получил разрешение взять это. Поначалу Шерлок остолбенел, но вскоре пришел в себя и начал повторять все движения. Джон посасывал его язык, а Шерлок прикусил нижнюю губу Джона.

Еще они трогали друг друга – гораздо больше, чем за все месяцы жизни на Бейкер-стрит вместе взятые, но этого все равно было недостаточно. Джон пропускал через пальцы мягкие кудри Шерлока, цеплялся за них так, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Другая его рука ласкала открытую шею Шерлока и ту часть груди, которая была видна из расстегнутого воротника рубашки, поглаживала его лопатку. Шерлок медлил с тем, чтобы присоединиться, но Джон на секунду остановился и твердо положил руки Шерлока на свою талию под рубашкой и свитером. Шерлок продолжил сам, скользнув руками вверх по его бокам и спине. Его пальцы были внимательными, как у врача, но более настойчивыми и менее бесстрастными. Они замирали каждый раз, когда обнаруживали рубец от шрама или затвердевшую мышцу, или чувствительное место, от прикосновения к которому Джон вздрагивал. Несомненно, Шерлок составлял на будущее каталог его тела.

Если бы Джон недавно не кончил, он уже был бы сильно возбужден. Он чувствовал себя окруженным Шерлоком, опьяненным его запахом и теплом. Его пальцы ласкали Джона, а язык играл с его языком. Джон провел рукой вниз по пуговицам на рубашке Шерлока, и при мысли о часах в кармане его член дернулся.

Джон подумал, что, пожалуй, стоит остановиться, иначе он восстановится быстрее, чем собирался. Он выдохнул прямо в рот Шерлоку, замедлил поцелуй и мягко отстранился; его пальцы задержались на груди Шерлока на секунду дольше. Джон представил, что тот сможет сейчас прочитать по его лицу: раскрасневшиеся щеки, расширенные зрачки, припухшие губы. Сможет ли Шерлок определить с помощью своей дедукции, что Джон чувствует по отношению к нему?

\- Ну как? – поинтересовался Джон.Его голос звучал ниже, чем обычно.

Шерлок был слишком сильно растрепан: Джон устроил у него на голове настоящий бардак.

\- Когда ты сколол зуб? – спросил Шерлок.

\- Когда мне было одиннадцать. Не переводи тему.

Шерлок слегка улыбнулся, прежде чем откинуться на спинку дивана и положить руку на колено.

\- Это не было неприятным.

Джон фыркнул.

\- Не было. Совершенно не было неприятным.

У него возникло ощущение, будто паззл сложился. Они с Шерлоком могут делать все, что им хочется: целоваться, трахаться, гипнотизировать и быть загипнотизированным, ругаться, покупать еду, расследовать дела. Все это вполне может получиться. У Джона кружилась голова, и он был счастлив, а его смешок превратился в настоящий смех, когда он неожиданно подумал о сестре. Если бы она только это видела! Джон, скучный натурал, страстно обжимается с парнем и в восторге от этого.

\- Что смешного? – подозрительно спросил Шерлок. Неужели он подумал, что Джон смеется над ним? Тот поспешил объяснить:

\- Гарри просто с ума сойдет, если узнает. Она всегда любила подшучивать надо мной из-за того, что я не гей.

Шерлок пренебрежительно фыркнул. Они с Гарри виделись всего один раз, но их неприязнь оказалась взаимной. Шерлок не соглашался ни с чем из того, что она говорила.

\- Тогда она идиотка. Ты гораздо интереснее, чем геи или натуралы.

Слова Шерлока медленно доходили до Джона, но когда все же дошли, он не смог сдержать улыбку. _Интереснее, чем геи или натуралы._ Это была одна из самых прекрасных вещей, которые ему доводилось слышать. Причем Шерлок не говорил это как комплимент, он просто констатировал факт. Нога Шерлока снова начала дергаться, и Джон положил руку ему на колено, чтобы успокоить, а затем поделился своим собственным наблюдением:

\- А ты, к слову, самый интересный человек из всех, кого я когда-либо знал.

\- Да, - ухмыляясь, согласился Шерлок и придвинулся ближе. – Это точно.


End file.
